<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ones Among Us (Multi-Ship) by Banunu_chan, Yennie_Fer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880985">The Ones Among Us (Multi-Ship)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banunu_chan/pseuds/Banunu_chan'>Banunu_chan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennie_Fer/pseuds/Yennie_Fer'>Yennie_Fer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Character Death, F/M, Female Cyan, Female Orange, Female Pink, Female Purple, Female yellow, Fluff and Angst, Impostor Red (Among Us), Lime is a jerk, Male Black, Male Blue, Male Brown, Male Lime, Male Red, Male White, Suspicious Red (Among Us), female Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banunu_chan/pseuds/Banunu_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennie_Fer/pseuds/Yennie_Fer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission turns deadly when not everyone on the ship is human.</p><p>Multi-ship fanfiction!<br/>Red x Pink<br/>Purple x White<br/>Yellow x Black</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Yellow (Among Us), Pink/Red (Among Us), Purple/White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red was looking around the room as they were waiting for the others to arrive. A part of him was curious as to what was going to happen. He had a basic idea, of course. His job was simple. At least that's what he told himself.</p>
<p>He needed to blend in and be seen as one of them. He needed to be just another person on this mission, and then be shocked when the body of another is 'mysteriously' found. He could pretend that it was an easy job, but that was exactly that. Pretend.</p>
<p>The people who had showed up so far was him, Pink, and Lime.</p>
<p>(I don't want to come off as suspicious,) he thought to himself. (I should probably go talk to the others as they arrive and make myself seem as friendly as possible.)</p>
<p>Pink was adjusting her helmet. She couldn't wait to get into part of the trip so she can take it off and breathe without that clunky uniform on.</p>
<p>Everyone is new to each other and have traveled a distance to meet at a certain point to travel together since traveling alone wasn't recommended for being so deep in this part of space.</p>
<p>"Hey, oinky. Why you so quiet?" A male voice came from the light green suit. "Are you gay for being that color?" He asked in a mean tone.</p>
<p>"Huh?" A surprised female voice came out. That made Lime also jump. "Pink is my name. But I don't think we should judge based on our colors. Heehee!" Her voice sounded nervous, but she talked quickly but energetically.</p>
<p>"Woah. You're a girl?" Lime's tone changed a bit.  "Your voice even sounds cute."</p>
<p>Pink ignored the question and looked at Red. "It is nice to meet you, Red. And... Lime. I hope we all travel to our destination safely!!"</p>
<p>Red nodded and was sure to add emphasis. (Acting enthusiastic may help my case as well. Lime seems like a jerk already from making that comment, so it isn't too much of a stretch to think the others might suspect him before me.)</p>
<p>Red reached his hand out towards Pink as an invitation to shake. "I believe it'll be nice to get to know you both. However rude Lime may be." He laughed.</p>
<p>Pink giggled and shook Red's hand with a squeeze as Lime tapped his foot in annoyance.</p>
<p>"You could shake my hand too, Pink-" Lime's voice got cut off as the sound of a door roaring caught everyone's attention. The rest of the crewmates had shown up.</p>
<p>"Gosh. Finally! I got tired of traveling alone!" Orange complained. She stomped herself into the room as she scans towards Red, Pink and Lime. "I was hoping to be here first. But everyone was crowding the drop off hallway."</p>
<p>"At least we can progress faster like this." Blue commented as he walked in. "It doesn't matter who came first."</p>
<p>Orange sighed as if she was rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Black walked into the room and started to stutter something. But it was so quiet. He seemed nervous.</p>
<p>Yellow was standing beside Black as the others walked in. (This guy seems shy, but it's important to get to know everyone on here.) She tilted her head. "Hm?"</p>
<p>"Don't try to talk to him," Cyan said. She did a little pose. "I know exactly what his issue is! He suffers from shyness and must be left alone before he passes out! It's a very serious symptom!"</p>
<p>Purple shook her head in mock annoyance. The amusement was plain in her tone. "I don't think that's exactly right."</p>
<p>Lastly, came in Brown and White. White spoke over him as he walked inside with a kind tone. His voice was almost soothing. "I see that we are present?"</p>
<p>"It seems that way. Hey everyone!" Brown gave a single wave. "Are you all ready?"</p>
<p>Everyone agreed after they exchanged introductions with each other as they chattered. The door whooshed open as they all walked into their ship to their journey.</p>
<p>Red took a deep breath. In and out. (Everyone will probably be going to work on their tasks now. If I can just find someone alone I can take them out one by one that way. I could also try to sabotage and kill everyone at once, but that doesn't seem as likely to work as long as we have a big group alive.)</p>
<p>He noticed that most of the others had already taken off to complete their tasks. (Crap. I need to get going so I don't look suspicious.)</p>
<p>Pink stopped walking into her tracks. "Hold on. My helmet's messed up."</p>
<p>Everyone else walked passed her, minding their own businesses.</p>
<p>Her back was turned towards Red as her hands remove her helmet. Soft pink hair was shown underneath it. She looked behind herself towards Red. "It's so nice to breathe in air!"</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>Her face looked very petite with long, natural eyelashes. Her hair seemed a bit overwhelmingly long. Before Red could say anything, she quickly put back her helmet on reluctantly. It is recommended to always have helmets on just in case something goes wrong. She hummed as she skipped away. "Time to swipe my card!"</p>
<p>(She's beautiful...) Red watched as she disappeared from view. He shook his head. (I can't think like that. I have a mission that can't be interrupted by personal feelings.)</p>
<p>For what wasn't the first time in his life...Red was pushing his emotions away.</p>
<p>Her feet echoed down one of the hallways that led to admin. She got out her card as she kept trying to swipe it.</p>
<p>BEEP</p>
<p>Too fast.</p>
<p>BEEP</p>
<p>Too slow.</p>
<p>"Wahhh!" Pink whined as she kept trying to swipe it while two others were waiting to swipe their cards.</p>
<p>Cyan spoke up. "I know what's going on here! I've been thinking while we're waiting for her to finish up!" She pointed at Purple who was standing beside her. "You're planning to kill me, aren't you?!"</p>
<p>Purple shook her head. "Why would I want to kill you?"</p>
<p>That only seemed to add to Cyan's growing suspicion. "I don't know! You just seem strange!"</p>
<p>Purple just huffed. (I want to be your friend, you idiot. I trust you.)</p>
<p>"Why would you say someone would want to kill you? That's weird!" Pink rambled on awkwardly as she kept trying to swipe her card. They could hear her voice as if she pouted.</p>
<p>"Oh hurry up already." Orange growled. That only made Pink more nervous as she dropped her card on the ground. Orange didn't bother helping her as she quickly swiped her card with ease.</p>
<p>She walked away to head to her next task. Pink felt like crying at this point as she picked up her card.</p>
<p>"You can do it, Pink!" Purple gave her a small poke that she assumed was meant to be encouraging. "We still have plenty of time to get things done!"</p>
<p>"Not if you kill us first," Cyan practically hissed. "I'm going to go do another task in the meantime!"</p>
<p>"What-" Pink tried to say something, but Cyan already left. As she was distracted, she was able to swipe her card. She turned to Purple as she spoke happily, "Thanks for the encouragement! It means a lot to me. But what did Cyan mean? Is she ok?" She twiddled her fingers nervously.</p>
<p>"I couldn't tell you." Purple laughed nervously. "I just met her today too so I don't know much about her. She seems to be really paranoid so maybe she's new to this. She does look short compared to the rest of us so she could be relatively young still."</p>
<p>"Well, I do hope to get to know you all more!" Pink giggled. "But I should go to my next task. Got to keep this ship maintained for our safety!"</p>
<p>(I hope Cyan can trust us. I wonder why she would say those things....)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purple nodded. "You seem like a really good person. Even though we only met today, I hope it's ok if I consider you my friend."</p><p>"You do?!" Pink's voice brightened up as she grabbed Purple's hands with a hop. "I'm so glad!! I think you're a good person too! I hope to be friends with everyone!"</p><p>(Wow. She's unbelievably nice.) Purple tilted her head happily. "We can stick together if you want. It would be less lonely to do our tasks that way."</p><p>"That's true! Where's your next task?" Pink asked. "Mine is in Storage."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind going there next. I didn't get much done following Cyan around," Purple said.</p><p>Pink nodded as she frolicked ahead with Purple following behind her. Their footsteps echoed into Storage. Pink noticed Red trying to do his task.</p><p>Unaware the he was faking it, she smiled beneath her helmet. "Oh, I can help you with this one if you want!" Her voice chimed as she drew closer Red with their shoulders bumping next to each other.</p><p>Before he could speak, Pink already started to help fuel the engines. "I always get confused with this one because of the measurements. Heehee."</p><p>"Thanks!" Red found himself leaning forward a bit so that his shoulder remained against hers for a reason that he couldn't quite place. "You're really good at this already. Guess I'm slacking a lot!"</p><p>"Really?" Pink twiddled her fingers. "I don't think I'm that good. I'm surprised I didn't mess up like I usually do." She giggled nervously. "I'm a bit clumsy."</p><p>"You're definitely good. I mean, look. You showed me up already." He chuckled.</p><p>"Well, keep up the good work!" Pink waved as she left with Purple to their next task.</p><p>(What am I doing? Ugh. Stupid.) He turned away from the area where Pink had completed the task. (I still haven't even killed anyone. That should be my priority right now.)</p><p>Red's heartbeat was pounding in his ears. (I just need to find someone alone. It shouldn't be too hard since most of them have split up and went separate ways.)</p><p>He could hear movement from nearby. Blue came into view. (There doesn't seem to be anyone else around. This is my chance.)</p><p>Blue yawned as he passed Red. He didn't seem to notice him as he walked into Electrical. He went towards the back. Doing tasks were so tedious for him.</p><p>Well, he only completed one so far. He decided to take a break in a secluded area. Everyone else could get tasks done faster than he can from what he saw. He slouched down against the wall and shut his eyes. (Just a quick nap...)</p><p>Red drew near to where Blue was slouched, but Blue seemed to already be asleep as he didn't notice. Red could see his own shadow cast over the sleeping crewmate and onto the wall above him.</p><p>His shadow looked larger than himself the more he stared at it. It felt as though it wasn't his. After all, he was a good person. He wasn't a murderer. He wasn't some monster looming over a possible friend waiting to deliver the killing blow.</p><p>(I'm doing the right thing. I'm good. I know I am.) He lifted a knife above Blue's head.</p><p>(I'm a good person.)</p><p>SPLATTER</p><p>...</p><p>Green was walking around to do her tasks. (I wonder which one of the guys I should talk to first?) She thought as she smiled. (They all seem cute. I have to pick just one to really fall in love with though!)</p><p>She tapped her foot on the ground in thought. (Red seems funny and kind. White is hard to read. It would be fun to learn more about him. Black seems really shy, but I can enjoy that about him! It's sort of adorable!)</p><p>She was getting closer to Electrical. (Lime seems like a jerk, but there's also a part of me that's into that. Do I have issues or something?) She giggled quietly.</p><p>(Then there's Brown who seems like the responsible type. I just hope he isn't too boring. And Blue...) She froze in her tracks. It took a moment for her mind to process the sight in front of her.</p><p>She fell backwards onto the floor as panic seized her heart. "Blue is dead!"</p><p>...</p><p>Pink's and Purple's intercom had their alarm go off as they were in Medbay. Pink heard Green's voice at the other end of it, but she couldn't make out what Green was saying.</p><p>"Green? What's wrong??" Pink asked as she looked towards Purple, who seemed to be confused as well.</p><p>Green was having a hard time forming full sentences. "It's Blue! He-!" She froze as she noticed that his helmet was loose. Whoever had killed him must have seen his face.</p><p>She managed to wrap her hands around the helmet, but not without getting Blue's blood on her hands. She sat the helmet aside and looked at his face.</p><p>There were freckles on his face. Blue slightly curly locks rested upon his forehead with a cheese shaped hair clip. His blue eyes were wide. As if in horror. His upper body was cut in half as blood was flooding onto the floor.</p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>Green reached her hand out and touched his face. There was still a tiny bit of warmth lingering on his skin. Her thoughts were racing in a way that was almost unbearable.</p><p>How did this happen? Would anyone else die? It was too much for her to take in. She couldn't handle it.</p><p>Brown was rushing towards the area where he could assume Green was at. Something was definitely wrong, but they weren't getting any answers out of Green.</p><p>He came across the sight of Green holding onto Blue's body. He quickly pulled Green away. Understandably, she wasn't thinking straight and tried to hurt Brown. After a while of talking he was able to get her calmed down some. He knew that the intercom was still going. The others were probably still waiting for a response. "Blue was killed."</p><p>"Where?!" White's voice exclaimed on the other end of the intercom. Everyone else's voices sound panicked.</p><p>"We're in Electrical right now," Brown explained. "Green was having a panic attack so that's why she wasn't able to speak clearly."</p><p>Cyan spoke up loudly above the others. "It has to be Purple who killed him! She was following me around a lot, so maybe she was angry that she wasn't able to kill me instead!"</p><p>(She thinks I did it? I guess I shouldn't really be surprised, but...) Purple gathered her courage as much as she could. "Pink can vouch for me. I was with her the whole time."</p><p>"I was!" Pink yelped. "Purple was with me the whole time! I-!" Her mind is a mess. Someone really has died? Her heart was racing as she started to tremble. "W-we're in Medbay right now."</p><p>"I'm in Cafeteria. I was working on downloading data." White spoke. "There's an impostor among us. A killer. Orange, you're quiet. Where were you?"</p><p>"I'm in O2 cleaning the filter! Don't you dare suspect me, White. There's also others who are quiet!" Orange yelled loudly into the intercom, hurting everyone's ears.</p><p>(I need to say something before they suspect me,) Red thought. "Did anyone see anything at all? Is there any evidence to go by here?"</p><p>"I think we're all just making guesses at this rate. None of us know what happened, and none of us have enough experience with this sort of situation to come to a definite conclusion." Yellow's voice sounded quiet and timid. "Is there any way to contact the ones in charge and ask to be taken back? That would be our best option...I think..."</p><p>"But we're lightyears away from anyone who can help us...." White sighed.</p><p>"I've heard rumors about impostors existing." Lime's voice spoke up. "Black. You're awfully quiet." His voice was mean and firm.</p><p>"I-I.." Black was stuttering. His voice was awfully nervous. Everyone can hear his shaky, heaving breath on the intercom.</p><p>"L-Leave Black alone!" Yellow stuttered. "He's only quiet because he's shy."</p><p>(Why am I trying to protect him?) Yellow wondered. (If he's the impostor then we're all in danger! But...something tells me that I can trust him.)</p><p>"Let's all discuss this in Cafeteria for our meeting. Face to face." White presented. "...After we give Blue's body a proper burial and cleanup..."</p><p>Pink was trembling noticeably. Purple was quiet around her too. It was hard for it to sink in with them. There's a killer among them. But who?</p><p>....</p><p>The men did the job of cleaning up Blue's body. It was a shame to not having a proper burial. To avoid decay and foul odor, they had to eject Blue's corpse.</p><p>Everyone met in the Cafeteria for discussion.</p><p>"Someone needs to be ejected." Orange growled firmly. "Someone who is suspicious."</p><p>"I can figure it out quickly! I'm excellent at phycology and detective work!" Cyan stated. "Who do we suspect so far? My vote is still on Purple because Pink could be lying to protect her friend! In that case, Pink would need to be ejected as well!"<br/>As that was going on it was hard to tell what Green was thinking. She kept looking down at the ground. She was no longer crying, but it was clear that she wasn't exactly alright.</p><p>"Cyan." Brown spoke up. "You should calm down. It's unlikely that's the case, and even if it was we need more evidence."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Black and Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pink was trembling as if she were crying. "P-Purple is innocent and I-I... How could you even say that? Someone just died!!" Her voice is full of sorrow. She felt more hurt than insulted that she and her newfound friend were branded as murderers.</p><p>"I don't suspect Purple either." White sighed. "Cyan, why are acting this way? It actually is rather suspicious... Pointing fingers so desperately."</p><p>"I'm not desperate at all!" Cyan argued. "I'm only saying these things because I know they're true."</p><p>Her memory went back to times that she spent reading books on psychology and taking notes. She often times didn't understand what she was reading and simply made her own ideas for how she thought the mind works.</p><p>She pointed a finger at White. "It's strange that you think I'm strange too! You're likely just shifting the blame because you know I'm right but don't want to accept it! Either that or you're the  impostor!"</p><p>Red shook his head. "That's a bit of a stretch, I think."</p><p>"It also annoys the crap out of me that you'd think it was Pink. You must be really stupid and desperate." Lime snarled. "I'll have to agree with White on this one."</p><p>"Enough!" Orange snapped. "We need evidence like Brown said! Especially who was last seen near Electrical." Her head turned towards Brown as a prompt to her own suspicion.</p><p>Brown looked in Green's direction. Her expression looked sad yet distant which wasn't all that surprising with what she had seen. He turned his gaze back to Orange. "I don't have anything to show. I went to the area to help Green and didn't see any hints as to who committed the murder. The weapon wasn't left behind so there's no way of knowing from that. I didn't notice any other possible clues at the scene either "</p><p>Yellow was rubbing her hands against each other. "I hate to say this, but is it possible that it could be Orange? She seems to be set on finding out who did this but she's more agressive than the rest of us. I don't have any real proof, but she's suspicious to me..."</p><p>"It's not me!" Orange yelled. She looked towards Black as she folded her arms. "Black, you're awfully quiet. I don't want to hear an excuse that you're too shy to speak. Where were you last!?"</p><p>"Um.. I-" Black tried to talk, but all his words were jumbled.</p><p>"She's right, you know." Red started. "Black is really strange. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"</p><p>"He-!" Yellow tried to interrupt, but was cut off by Red's voice again.</p><p>"Yellow should stop standing up for him as well." He gained a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't let personal feelings get in the way though. You don't have any real way to prove his innocence, and it seems that he can't either."</p><p>Black put his head down and balled his fists. (Speak. Say something. That it's not you!)</p><p>But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He couldn't be brave.</p><p>(I'm such a coward. Would they even listen to me anyway?)</p><p>"Let's do our votes to ejection for our safety." White nodded sorrowfully. "We can't waste anymore time as we have tasks to do for our survival."</p><p>White has voted for Black, making Black's anxiety rise.</p><p>"Black is suspicious, but I'm more sus of Brown."<br/>Orange voted Brown. "We need at least five votes on one person to be ejected."</p><p>Lime voted for Cyan due to his own annoyance towards her.</p><p>"B-but what if they're innocent? We'd be killing someone unfairly... I just..." Pink struggled to even vote.</p><p>Red forced a sad smile. "We need to decide eventually. It's for our own safety."</p><p>He thought over his options and came to a conclusion quickly. (I've already established that I think it's Black. To go back on that now would be strange.) He voted for Black.</p><p>Purple voted for Cyan as well. Brown voted for Black and then looked to Green. "Who do you want to vote for?"</p><p>He saw Green look up and survey the room before speaking. "I think it's Orange."</p><p>Yellow was also voting for Orange. She was speaking to Black in a hushed tone. "I know that you didn't do it. I believe you."</p><p>Black blushed at that. He stammered quietly. "Th-thank you."</p><p>Pink clenched her hands against her arms. The votes so far are:</p><p>Three for Black<br/>Two for Cyan<br/>Two for Orange<br/>One for Brown</p><p>Pink lowered her head down. She chose skip.</p><p>"You idiot! Why would you choose skip!" Orange reprimanded. Black was the only one who hasn't voted yet. He was hesitating as Orange would be yelling still. "Now Black's going to kill again and it would be your fault!"</p><p>Pink couldn't speak. Her lip was trembling. "I'm sorry...I...."</p><p>"We don't even know that he did it!" Yellow argued. "Let Pink vote for what she thinks is right and stop blaming people!"</p><p>Black looked towards Yellow as he submitted his vote.</p><p>All the votes were in.</p><p>Black voted for himself.</p><p>"Huh?" Yellow maintained eye contact with Black. "Why did you vote for yourself? You didn't actually kill him, right?!"</p><p>Her voice was beginning to crack as she spoke. She grabbed his wrist as she shook her head. "Whatever. I don't care if you did. You aren't going to die!"</p><p>"Black... Why..." Pink looked at him as if her expression was in shock.</p><p>"Yellow..." Black wouldn't look at her. "It's ok." He kept stuttering. "I killed no one- but it doesn't matter. If it would make people feel better to think it's me, then I..."</p><p>The ejection platform started to quickly show up underneath him. His body was already starting to get sucked into space.</p><p>"N-" Yellow's grip on his wrist was starting to come apart. She couldn't hold on for much longer or else she would get ejected too. (Floating off into space alone is a horrible way to die. It would be so terrifying.)</p><p>She tightened her grip and pushed herself forward, wrapping her arms around Black. (I don't want to die. I didn't expect to fail this mission and not get to see the outcome. But he won't get to see it either, so it's not fair.)</p><p>At that moment she didn't think about how painful it would be for her. She only thought about making it less painful for him. With that in mind, her body seemed to move on it's own.</p><p>"No, Yellow! Don't!" Black's voice cracked. He didn't want her to die. He wanted her to live. Why is she doing this for someone like him?</p><p>Pink tried to reach out to Yellow, but it was too late. The ejection port already enclosed them inside out of her grasp. Both Black and Yellow were ejected. Their helmets were aggressively pulled off of them part of the process to lose oxygen quickly. Black couldn't even breathe from the lack of it.</p><p>Within seconds of him wrapping his arms around Yellow, he noticed her face. He closed his eyes with a sad smile.</p><p>        </p><p class="place-holder">   </p><p>Cyan looked down. "I didn't expect that she would do that..."</p><p>"Of course you didn't," Purple growled. "You have no idea what you're actually talking about. You don't either, Orange. As far as I'm concerned you're the main reason for their deaths. Maybe we should eject you right now since you're a murderer."</p><p>"Stop...." Pink fell to her knees. Three deaths in the span of five hours she's been here. It was too much.</p><p>Orange didn't say anything as she stomped off. "I'm going to do my tasks. What's done is done. Meeting's closed."</p><p>White put his hand on Purple's shoulder. His voice sounded sincere. "It has been an emotional day for us all.... But if Black really was the Impostor, then we guaranteed our safety. I do feel terrible for Yellow, but let's not get too hasty ejecting more people..."</p><p>Purple shook his hand off. "Please don't touch me. I don't know if I trust you either." She started to walk away.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Purple." White called out to her. "Just so you know... I trust you." He went off into a different direction before she could turn around to say something.</p><p>(I want to trust you too,) she thought as she started to walk away. (But how can I?)</p><p>Mostly everyone had left the room. Pink stayed put as her thoughts raced. How can she act like herself now? Three people died.</p><p>Black... What if he was innocent? Pink skipping her vote didn't matter. She can't even fathom ejecting someone.</p><p>Even if they are a killer. Why did they do it? For what purpose? She doesn't have the heart to eject anyone even if they were an impostor.</p><p>Fear overwhelmed her heart. She then realized everyone was gone. Even her new friend, Purple.</p><p>(Oh no!) She got up quickly. She's scared of being alone now. But she also didn't want Purple to be by herself either.</p><p>This ship is huge as to why tasks take forever to get done. (Even though tasks are important for our survival... I must make sure everyone's safe!)</p><p>Red ended up bumping into Pink. He took a step back. "You really need to watch where you're going, there." He laughed nervously before walking away. He didn't even give her a chance to speak.</p><p>(She was alone...so why didn't I kill her?) He shook his head. (I lost an opportunity, I guess. I need to find someone else.)</p><p>....</p><p>White ended up walking into the Reactor room. He noticed Purple in there, doing the Unlock Manifolds task. White went to divert power. He glanced at Purple, who was seemingly nervous.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll be leaving after I finish this task." He gently said.</p><p>Purple nodded. "Ok." She continued to do her task quietly as she waited for him to leave. It was a little confusing to her how she wanted to he alone and yet was scared to at the same time.</p><p>"I'll stay with you until more people come in here. Just to be safe." White continued.</p><p>"Please don't." Purple wasn't looking at him. "It's just as dangerous to have only two people together as it is to be alone right now."</p><p>"It should be alright now that we had Black ejected... I hope..." White sighed. "As much as you want me to go away, what if I leave and something happens to you?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I want to trust you too,) Purple thought as she started to walk away. (But how can I?)</p><p>Mostly everyone had left the room. Pink stayed put as her thoughts raced. How can she act like herself now? Three people died.</p><p>Black... What if he was innocent? Pink skipping her vote didn't matter. She can't even fathom ejecting someone.</p><p>Even if they are a killer. Why did they do it? For what purpose? She doesn't have the heart to eject anyone even if they were an impostor.</p><p>Fear overwhelmed her heart. She then realized everyone was gone. Even her new friend, Purple.</p><p>(Oh no!) She got up quickly. She's scared of being alone now. But she also didn't want Purple to be by herself either.</p><p>This ship is huge as to why tasks take forever to get done. (Even though tasks are important for our survival... I must make sure everyone's safe!)</p><p>Red ended up bumping into Pink. He took a step back. "You really need to watch where you're going, there." He laughed nervously before walking away. He didn't even give her a chance to speak.</p><p>(She was alone...so why didn't I kill her?) He shook his head. (I lost an opportunity, I guess. I need to find someone else.)</p><p>....</p><p>White ended up walking into the Reactor room. He noticed Purple in there, doing the Unlock Manifolds task. White went to divert power. He glanced at Purple, who was seemingly nervous.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll be leaving after I finish this task." He gently said.</p><p>Purple nodded. "Ok." She continued to do her task quietly as she waited for him to leave. It was a little confusing to her how she wanted to he alone and yet was scared to at the same time.</p><p>"I'll stay with you until more people come in here. Just to be safe." White continued.</p><p>"It should be alright now that we had Black ejected... I hope..." White sighed. "As much as you want me to go away, what if I leave and something happens to you?"</p><p>"I don't know," she admitted. "But I also don't want to risk getting killed by you or anyone else. I don't really trust anyone right now."</p><p>Two others ended up coming into the room. It was Orange and Brown. White sighed as he looked towards Purple.</p><p>"I'm done with my task and you're not alone now." He replied. "I'll be off then. Glad you're ok." He walks past Orange and Brown to his next destination.</p><p>Brown went on to do his task while talking to the others. "Are either of you close to having all your tasks done?"</p><p>Purple nodded silently.</p><p>"Not yet. I have to start the reactor. This should take me some time." Orange groaned.</p><p>They both chattered with Purple being quiet still. Orange doesn't take note of that as she  concentrated on her next task.</p><p>White was alone with Purple earlier. He guaranteed her safety.</p><p>Meanwhile, Green was in Medbay. She was submitting a scan when she heard a noise from behind. She looked and saw that Cyan's head was peeking around the corner. Cyan just screamed and started to run.</p><p>(She still weird like always,) Green thought.</p><p>Pink was in the other room near Medbay. It was the Upper Engine. She was working on fueling the engines. Lime was in there. He wasn't really working on his task. He crept behind Pink and put his arms forward against the wall near her. Pink turned around as she was startled. She saw it was Lime.</p><p>"You're such a crybaby, you know that?" Lime playfully mocked.</p><p>"People died... How could I not be?" Pink felt uncomfortable. Her eyes glared, knowing Lime can't see them. "You're too close. It's making me uneasy."</p><p>"Awww, how adorable." Lime chuckled. "How about you and I eat together? As a date?"</p><p>"No thank you. We must focus on our tasks." Pink replied somewhat sternly, yet nicely. If it's even possible to respond that way. "Why are you interested in me? You thought I was a gay man. Which is pretty rude to say to me even if I was."</p><p>"Pfft." Lime scoffed. "I'm glad you aren't. I've seen you take your helmet off at one point. I knew a cute voice like yours matched with your face."</p><p>"Can you just let me do my task?" Pink sighed.</p><p>"Lighten up, will ya?" Lime persisted. "You didn't answer me. You're lucky I'm even talking to you because all the girls always thought I was a stud." He revealed himself. Of course, he had a cocky looking hairstyle that matched his egotistical face.</p><p>        </p><p>What a 'great' guy he was with his hateful and rude comments.</p><p>"Then go for them since they like you so much." Pink retorted. She felt like crying again. How could this guy just act like nothing happened?</p><p>She was getting suspicious, but she couldn't say anything. She didn't want to point fingers. That wouldn't be like her.</p><p>"I want you." Lime was trying to lift her helmet off. "Don't be stupid like that-"</p><p>Before her helmet was off, an alarm sounded. Red was already headed towards 02 to 'fix' it. (This should be an easy way to get rid of them. Especially if they don't make it in time fix it.)</p><p>As he was running he noticed Cyan from the distance. She was running in his direction, likely to get to 02.</p><p>Cyan wasn't able to see who had done it due to her rushing. She only saw the door in front of her slam shut.</p><p>(What's going on?!) Pink was alarmed. Lime ran off ahead. "You get upper one! I'll get the lower!"</p><p>Pink was in panic as she ran as fast as she could. The oxygen levels were going down.</p><p>29....</p><p>28....</p><p>The clock was counting down. If she couldn't reach it in time, they all could die.</p><p>(Hurry... hurry!!)</p><p>Pink was panting as she was sprinting into the Cafeteria.</p><p>18....</p><p>17....</p><p>The red lights were flashing on and off, making it more stressful and dire.</p><p>Lime was able to input the first code into Admin. He was about to head out, but the door locked him in along with Cyan, who also was in there. "What the heck?!"</p><p>15....</p><p>Pink made it into O2. She noticed Red was on the other end of the hallway, heading that way too. She went to put the code in.</p><p>Orange was trapped inside the Reactor with Brown. She felt her oxygen levels go low. As they both were desperately gasping for air, Orange collapsed on the ground as she was suffocating.</p><p>"N...no...." Orange barely gasped her last breath as she faded into her deathbed.</p><p>Brown desperately tried to push the door open, but to no avail. He was quickly losing oxygen too. His body fell beside Orange.</p><p>10...</p><p>Pink kept entering the code in wrong. Her hands were too shaky. "No...no..."</p><p>She felt a bit dizzy from the oxygen going down. Even her suit wasn't supplying the oxygen due to this error.</p><p>8....</p><p>"Please..."</p><p>Code was wrong again.</p><p>"Can I just not be clumsy...?"</p><p>7....</p><p>She kept trying over and over again. If she doesn't get this right, everyone will die. She started to cry.</p><p>"No..no..."</p><p>Her heart was pounding hard. It was useless. She couldn't do anything. Why can't she do anything right? Her crying only got louder as she was trembling. Her tears were fogging her vision as she started to feel weaker.</p><p>(It will be my fault...!!)</p><p>She dreaded the alarm as it motioned the last number. This was it.</p><p>1....</p><p>Everything went back to normal.</p><p>Red removed his hand from the area and turned away from Pink. "That was a close one. Looks like I made it just in time!"</p><p>"R-Red...." Pink sobbed. As she was regaining her breath, she was a bit wobbly. She planted her head against his chest as she kept crying. "Thank..... you....!! I was so scared....!"</p><p>She wasn't thinking straight. She was so relieved.</p><p>(What...?) Red's arms were awkwardly avoiding contact with her. "Don't get too happy yet. We don't know where the others are."</p><p>(Why did I try to save her?) He asked himself. (I could have gotten away with killing her! Why do I care if she's crying anyway?)</p><p>Pink's hand gripped against him. He can feel her body warmth against him. She was still weeping. "I'm just glad you're here... Because I'm just...."</p><p>Such a screw up.</p><p>Someone who can't do anything right.</p><p>But those words didn't come out. But...</p><p>She knows she needs to look for the others, but she wasn't quite composed yet.</p><p>"Come on." He took a step back away from her. "I can look with you if you want."</p><p>She kept sniffling as she nodded. Her hand tugged against his sleeve. "If you don't mind... I'm lightheaded and I don't want to be alone." She felt her face get hot. She was a bit embarrassed for getting so close to him. "And sorry...."</p><p>Red sighed. "Let's go ahead and go."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Orange, Brown, Purple and Cyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them made their way around the ship to search for the others. They reached the room where the door had closed, but it was open at that time. In there were the bodies of Orange and Brown.</p><p>Pink gasped as her hands trembled against Red. She started to whimper and sob again. "Orange... Br-Brown... are...th-they?"</p><p>Red turned so that he was blocking her view of the scene. "Let's go somewhere else, ok? Look for the others or something."</p><p>Pink's head was spinning. "No... Wait... I need to see if they're... ok...."</p><p>She walked passed him as she knelt down to check both of their pulses. There wasn't any. She noticed their oxygen tanks on their backs had an ERROR on it. Her hands shook as she lifted them up against her face as if she was covering her mouth in shock.</p><p>        </p><p>(Image of Orange will come here later. Still working on it)</p><p>"I-it's my fault... If only I had input the code correctly... I-I..." She clenched her fists together. She wasn't even blaming the Impostor for their deaths. To her knowledge, she thought it was a system error. "I'm...sorry...."</p><p>"Hey, we were all late to the room. That's why this happened." He didn't step any closer to her. "If it's your fault then it's mine too."</p><p>(Except I actually did this,) he thought. (But it's what I have to do, right?)</p><p>Pink stayed silent for a few moments. All was heard was her sniffles as if tears kept falling from her face. She slowly got up as she looked towards Red. "...We need to report this..... And make sure everyone's ok...."</p><p>"Yeah," Red started. "We'll figure out who did this. Then we'll all be safe."</p><p>"You're.. saying someone did this?" Pink's voice was full of disbelief. She didn't know this was even possible.</p><p>She was alone with Red. Not knowing that he could kill her now if he wanted to. To her, Red was her savior.</p><p>"That must be the case. The door was shut when we got here, so...someone had them trapped," he explained. "I don't know who could have done it though. Maybe one of the others has seen something."</p><p>That means....</p><p>The Impostor was still around. It could be anyone. But why?</p><p>Why would they do this?</p><p>Before Pink could say what's on her mind, Red was already sending the report.</p><p>.....</p><p>
  <b>Flashback.</b>
</p><p>Earlier, as the oxygen was counting down as it was depleting, Purple and White were trapped inside of Storage. Purple was noticeably scared.</p><p>Their oxygen was declining. White helped Purple stay steady as she was desperately trying to open the door. "It's going to be alright." He reassured loudly as the alarms were blaring. His other hand was also trying to open the door.</p><p>(How can he say that right now?!) Purple wondered. (Oh well. This isn't the time. We have to find a way out of here!)</p><p>"I'm sure the others are working on it as we speak." White continued. "Purple, are you alright? I feel the air getting more dense..."</p><p>She was lying to herself and to him though. It was getting harder to breathe. (If I let him know that I'm vulnerable he might kill me. But then again, if he wanted to kill me wouldn't he have done so already?)</p><p>She realized that she had stopped breathing. Not because she couldn't, but because of her nerves. (I need to focus on trying to breathe or I'll suffocate.)</p><p>White noticed the seconds were nearing to one as he seen Purple losing consciousness. "Purple? Purple! Hey!"</p><p>He knew she was suffocating more as he looked around with a panic. He looked back down at Purple as he has his arms around her.</p><p>"It'll be ok." White took a breath as he lifted her helmet off, revealing what she looked like. Her purple hair was braided into a crown. It was clear that she was barely conscious.</p><p>        </p><p>"Sorry. You need my help." He lifted his helmet enough to reveal his lips as he planted his against hers breathing oxygen into her mouth. The air was filling her lungs. She wasn't comprehending anything. Just the warmth of his lips as she was coming back into consciousness.</p><p>The oxygen levels got back to normal as the alarms subsided.</p><p>Purple's face turned red as she pushed him back. She rubbed her lips with her wrist. "Um...thanks I guess."</p><p>"Oh, good. You're alive." White fixed his helmet back into position. "You taste nice." He chuckled at her embarrassment.</p><p>She did the same with fixing her helmet. "Was that supposed to be flirty or something? You're such a weirdo..."</p><p>"Just to make a light of the moment." His voice sounded amused. "Don't think too far into it. I was only giving you CPR. Otherwise, you would have died."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we should keep moving. We don't know what's going on." She hesitated before saying the next part. "You can stick with me if you want. It wouldn't make sense for you to kill me now."</p><p>"Of course-"</p><p>Suddenly, the doors opened as if that was their cue. On their intercoms in their suits, they started to hear Red's voice on the other end. Dead bodies are being reported.</p><p>Which called for another emergency meeting to gather into the Cafeteria.</p><p>Everyone stood around one of the tables in the cafeteria. The air felt tense and heavy. Red was the first to speak up. "We know that the impostor is still among us because someone purposefully shut the doors to suffocate people faster. So did anyone see anything?"</p><p>"The door closed in front of me as someone was running around, but I didn't see who!" Cyan said. "I think it was White."</p><p>"I was with White," Purple argued. "I know it wasn't him. If anything, it's strange that you have always been so quick to point fingers."</p><p>Green nodded. "I think it's Cyan too."</p><p>"Yeah, Cyan." Lime responded suspiciously. "You were always talking about someone being a killer. Looks like you know something."</p><p>"This is true." White folded his arms as he agreed. "You were the only one by yourself as the rest of us were in pairs."</p><p>Pink remained quiet was she was silently crying still.</p><p>Red nodded. "I agree."</p><p>"It wasn't me!" Cyan insisted. "I think it's everyone else because I know it isn't me, and also I have a lot of knowledge!"</p><p>"How could we believe you when you always pop your head into every room when we're doing tasks?" White retorted.</p><p>"Yeah. I've seen her do that too." Lime stated.</p><p>White and Lime put their votes in against her, despite her rambling.</p><p>Pink voted skip. Again.</p><p>"Hey." Lime's voice sounded mean. "You can't be dumb to think everyone's innocent you know."</p><p>Pink squeeze her hands together. "I...well..."</p><p>Red put in his vote for Cyan as well and noticed that Green and Purple did the same. "He's right, Pink. I'm sorry."</p><p>Everyone had voted for Cyan. Except for Pink. Cyan's vote wouldn't have mattered as the odds were against her. The ejection process had started as Pink turned around. She couldn't bare the sight of it.</p><p>        </p><p>"Wait!" Cyan reached out a hand as she was starting to go backwards. Of course, no one grabbed it. She felt her helmet get torn off mercilessly as her cyan braid flew back. Within seconds she was dead.</p><p>Back in the cafeteria, Red got to thinking. (This is almost it. There aren't many others left, so this might get easier from here or harder. It just depends on how well I do.)</p><p>Everyone remained silent.</p><p>"I guess we should go back to our tasks. I hope we're safe now." White sighed as he walked away.</p><p>"W-wait!" Purple hurried over to him. "I want to stick with you if that's ok. I trust you."</p><p>White nodded. "That's fine with me. You've taken a liking to me, eh?"</p><p>"I don't know," Purple admitted as she finally smiled in a nervous manner. "But I do know that you aren't going to hurt me, and it's probably safer to stay together because of that."</p><p>White chuckled. "Taking me so seriously. I was kidding around. Although, you are right." He nodded. "Let's just hope it is safe."</p><p>She nodded in agreement. "Do you have any tasks that you need to do? I actually think I'm done with mine."</p><p>"Wow, you're pretty fast at this." White complimented. "I still need to go to O2 and then Navigation."</p><p>"Let's go then," she responded.</p><p>As people were starting to walk away, Green noticed that Red had glanced in her direction with an unreadable expression. (I wonder...if it's possible that he's the one?)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>Lime also glanced at Green too, but paid no mind. He walked over to Pink.</p><p>"Oi." He spoke up, but she was too spaced out with her thoughts. He grabbed her wrist roughly. "Don't ignore me."</p><p>"Stop-" Pink yelped.</p><p>"You're going to eat with me and that's final." Lime ordered. His tone was hard to read. It was a mixture of playfulness and annoyance.</p><p>Pink took her hand away and sobbed with anger. "I don't want to! How could you just even think about that now?!" She walked away with a quick pace.</p><p>"Come ooonnn. It'll be fun. Don't you walk away from me-" Lime went to follow her.</p><p>"Will you leave her alone already?" Red turned to face Lime. "She doesn't want anything to do with you, and honestly, I don't either."</p><p>"Hey, pal." Lime looked over as if he were glaring at Red. "Watch it. This is none of your business. You think you're some hot shot, eh?" He walked a bit closer to him in a threatening manner.</p><p>(Just act cool and collected,) Red told himself. His tone gave off as if he were smiling. "No, not really. Not at all actually. What about you?"</p><p>"Then shut up. She's mine." Lime growled as his shoulder roughly hit his as he walked to wherever Pink had gone to. He didn't see where she had gone to so he went to a different direction than her.</p><p>(He will eventually be with Pink, so I can't kill him. Purple and White are together too.) He was going over his options in his head. (I need to kill Green and make it look like Lime's doing.)</p><p>Red remembered watching Green go in another direction. He could continue to walk that way and kill her then. He started to head that way and finally came across her.</p><p>Green could hear footsteps from behind and turned around. As soon as she saw Red, she had an idea of what was about to happen. The way he just walked towards her told her what she needed to know. (Ah, so I was right...)</p><p>Red grabbed the sides of her head and quickly snapped her neck. She didn't struggle and her breathing ceased quickly. He sat her body down onto the floor below and sat across from her.</p><p>(He grabbed her helmet and lifted it off of her head as he examined her face.  He felt a pang of sadness at that, but he pushed it away. He pushed the button to report the body.</p><p>        </p><p>...</p><p>Everyone had gathered inside the Cafeteria for more intel. Pink remained quiet as everyone was discussing Green's death after her body was removed. They knew of where she was, but who was suspicious?</p><p>"Where was everyone at the time? Purple and I were together in Navigation." White spoke. He looked towards Pink. "I'm sorry, but can you tell us where you were?"</p><p>"Lower Engine..." Pink's voice shook. Purple pat Pink's back to comfort her.</p><p>"I was in Communications. This is getting old." Lime sighed.</p><p>"...Communications is near Shields." White brought up.</p><p>"So?" Lime growled.</p><p>"Lime, you seem really irritable. Defensive, almost," Red pointed out. "Is that because you're hiding something?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm irritated because of *you.*" Lime snapped. "You're annoying trying to take my girl. I don't hide anything. I'm pretty open with how I feel."</p><p>"A little too open." Red had a slightly smug look. "It's not hard to see that you're sus."</p><p>"And you were alone, weren't you? So no one would see you." White agreed.</p><p>"It's not me, you idiots!" Lime yelled.</p><p>"I'm not your girl either... I didn't agree with that." Pink finally said.</p><p>"Yes, you will be-"</p><p>Before Lime could finish, Red had already put his vote in. Of course it was for Lime. Purple did the same.</p><p>Pink voted skip. (No matter how mean and crude he is, I just can't feel right ejecting someone.)</p><p>"Pink, you-" But the ejection process already started. Lime screamed angrily.  "You're coming with me-" His hand went to grab Pink's arm.</p><p>Red smacked his hand away. "Don't try it." He pushed Lime back forcefully and watched as he disappeared from view.</p><p>Lime's scream became muffled as he suffocated immediately being thrown into space.</p><p>There were four left. Pink, Red, Purple and White.</p><p>Pink kept looking down at the ground as she said to Red, "Thank you for that...."</p><p>(If only I knew why I did that,) he thought to himself. "You really shouldn't thank me for that."</p><p>(Because I don't want to feel guilty for doing my job. Because I have to kill you.)</p><p>He didn't say any of that out loud. He couldn't say any of that out loud.</p><p>"...Because it's not like I did anything amazing. I just stopped someone I hated from killing someone innocent," Red finished.</p><p>"Well... it means a lot..." Pink tried not to cry again. "I'm just.... I didn't know this would happen..."</p><p>She started to tremble more. "All I wanted on this journey was to make friends with everyone. Even when we get to our destination...." Her lip quivered as her voice shook more. "But... why must this happen... why...."</p><p>"Pink-" Purple tried to say.</p><p>Pink started to walk away. "I'm sorry.. I'm just... I need a moment.." She didn't let anyone answer her as she left.</p><p>(I want to get this over with and kill her now. It'll hurt less than if I wait and get more attached.) As Red was walking after her from a distance he remembered what the journey had been like so far. If anyone would even call it a journey. Journeys are supposed to be fun adventures. This wasn't like that. This was a mission.</p><p>(I'm a hero to the people from where I come from. That means I can't let them get away. The most heroic thing right now is to kill them all.)</p><p>He finally came to an area where Pink would be cornered. Not only that, but she was vulnerable due to her emotional state. "Hey, Pink?" He spoke up.</p><p>"Red..." Pink had her helmet removed. She was visibly sobbing. She hid her face. "Sorry, but can you let me be alone? I don't want you to see me like this..."</p><p>Her helmet was soaked a lot on the inside from her tears. It was only taken off for her to wipe her tears off since it was fogging her vision.</p><p>She kept rambling through her tears despite of her tone. "I wanted to bring smiles to everyone on this trip. We all must have lost so much. Even though we were strangers... Our planet... Hadn't we suffered enough loss? Why kill each other when we seek refuge? I don't understand!"</p><p>"Seek refuge?" Red looked visibly startled for some reason that was unknown to Pink. Seeing her face again too...he realized that he was trembling. "No...that must be a lie."</p><p>"Sorry..." Not realizing the last statement, she kept apologizing. She didn't face him. "I need to work on these wires, ok? I need to concentrate." She sniffled as her hands shook. She kept messing up. She bitterly laughed.</p><p>Useless. So useless. Why must she be so clumsy? Of course, she wanted Red to be near her, but she just wanted to be alone.</p><p>Is that what she really wants?</p><p>(I guess it doesn't really matter what her motives are. It doesn't matter what mine are either, really.) His hand reached into the pocket on his suit. He had one on both sides that completely hid his weapons. He knew that a gunshot wound would probably be a quicker death than his other methods, so he took out his gun.</p><p>He held it at his side as he hesitated. He kept trying to convince himself that it was fine. (No matter why we do what we do...we're on opposing sides in life. We can't both win. If I refuse to kill her I'll face punishment for failing.)</p><p>"Red?" Pink fumbled some more with the wires. She still didn't turn to see him. "Why aren't you leaving? Are you...worried about me?" Her hands stopped working on the wires as she slumped down to the ground on her knees.</p><p>Without giving him a chance to answer, she kept talking as her voice cracked. "If you leave me alone, I know I'll probably die. I know it's not you. I... trust you with all my heart. I'm just...." Her shoulders shook as she started to bawl. "So glad I met you..."</p><p>Red's footsteps could be heard getting closer to her. The guilt that he felt was overwhelming, but he had already decided that he couldn't stop. He had to end what he had started. He pressed the gun against the back of her head. "I'm glad I met you too."</p><p>Pink felt the heavy item on her head. It felt eerily cold. She slowly looked towards Red that he had a good enough look at her face again.</p><p>"Red...you...?" She felt the gun shake against her head. Her glossy eyes stared at him as her face was full of disbelief.</p><p>When he saw her face, he found it hard to pull the trigger. It was already hard enough, but her looking at him like that made it worse. (I can't do this...)</p><p>He lowered his arm to his side again. "I'm sorry...for everything. I think you're the only person I can't bring myself to kill."</p><p>"Red, you-" Pink sobbed, but Red was already walking away. She doesn't know the weight of the guilt he has on his shoulders.</p><p>(Not her. I just can't do it.) Red felt the pang of frustrated guilt. (Everyone else can go, just...)</p><p>"Wait-" She tried to go after him, but the door between them swiftly locked so suddenly. With that, they were both alarmed.</p><p>(Not Pink.)</p><p>"Huh?" Red hurried over to the door and stared at it as he tried to process what had happened. (I didn't do that...so that means...there's more than one of us. There's more than one impostor!)</p><p>The door was sabotaged. Red tried to get open, but it was beyond his control.</p><p>"Red!" Pink's voice was muffled, but yelling as she banged her fists onto the door. "I'm trapped! Help-!"</p><p>It all happened so fast. The vent inside the room shook open as someone popped out through it. Pink looked to see who it was, but a sharp tongue pierced into her throat.</p><p>She couldn't scream as blood gushed out as she choked. Red couldn't hear her anymore. "Pink!!!"</p><p>Red started to pound on the door in a futile attempt to open it. (I'm going to kill whoever did that myself!)</p><p>By the time the door opened, the other impostor was already gone. He spotted Pink's body on the ground and froze. His heart wouldn't cease from pounding. It made his ears ring from the anxiety. He sat down beside her and gently stroked her long hair. (I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want...)</p><p>He felt like he physically couldn't cry. The emotions hadn't set in fully. Maybe it was shock. He managed to collect himself enough to report the body.</p><p>"What happened?" White asked over his intercom as he was near Purple.</p><p>"Somebody killed Pink." Red clenched his fist. "Who was it?! I don't understand why anyone would want to!"</p><p>"It couldn't have been Purple nor I. I was near Purple the whole time." White's voice was firm. He looked at Purple as her body language was speaking like she was upset. He took her hand to give her comfort.</p><p>"Y-yeah." Purple probably would have been flustered if it wasn't for the situation they were in. "Red...are you faking?" She couldn't meet his eyes. (We did go our separate ways at one point, but I know that it wasn't me or White. So it had to be Red!)</p><p>...</p><p>The remaining three gathered in the Cafeteria. Red's fists were balled as they were shaking in a hurtful rage.</p><p>"Red. Care to explain?" White asked firmly. "You were always around Pink. How terrible that you fooled us all that you were the impostor the whole time!"</p><p>"I was always around her because I cared about her! The same reason that you're always around Purple, unless you plan on killing her too!" Red yelled. He put his vote in for White and then looked at Purple. "Purple, you're stupid if you trust him. You'll get killed too! Wasn't Pink your friend?!"</p><p>Purple's gaze turned into a glare towards Red. "Your lies won't work on me. I have reasons to trust White." She voted for Red.</p><p>"It's a shame, Red... Perhaps Pink had known. No wonder she was so emotional." White sighed. "I had trusted you, Red. You will pay for what you've done and all the innocents who had died!"</p><p>White voted for Red.</p><p>The ejection process had started. Red tried to reach out to grab something in order to stay on the ship. White stared at him as it was happening.  White and Purple both had seen Red's face. It was clear he wasn't a human. There was a glimpse of glowing red eyes coming from White's helmet. It was as if he was smiling as he noticed Red caught a glimpse of him.</p><p>He wanted to shout White's name, but to no avail. He was launched into space.</p><p>As he was running out of oxygen he remembered Pink's terrified face as he looked at the stars around him. (I deserved this for what I've done. Pink.... I...)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed shut, leaving Purple and White alone.</p><p>Purple pulled her hand away from White. "That was horrible. It's really only the two of us now. At least we know that we're safe."</p><p>White started laughing. It first started really low. Then it gradually grew higher.</p><p>"W-Why are you laughing?" Purple tilted her head. "This is serious!"</p><p>"Red was too weak to kill her. He wasn't doing his job at all." White's voice was full of amusement, making Purple a bit terrified. "I had to do it for him since he's so weak-minded."</p><p>He turned to her as his helmet cracked with his tongue piercing it. His sharp teeth were revealed with his crazed red/white and black eyes. "Good thing I saved the best meal for last to finish this work."</p><p>        </p><p>"No..." Purple backed up. "How are there two of you?! I thought Red was the only one!"</p><p>"In some cases," White stepped closer as he spoke slyly, "There are two impostors to make sure the other does a good job. Pink was the only one I had killed. It's a shame that I must kill a pretty face."</p><p>Doors shut all over the Cafeteria as Purple had nowhere to run or hide.</p><p>"Aren't we friends though?" She asked. "It doesn't matter where either of us came from! You don't have to keep going with this! Why didn’t you kill me sooner?! Why?!”</p><p>"I'm still hungry. It's nothing personal, love." White's smile widened. "You're so naive to even trust me.” He drew closer. “Remember, I did say you tasted good.” His grin widened as his sharp teeth gleamed.</p><p> </p><p>Despite her constant pleading, the sharp stabbing tongue lashed out into Purple's heart. Her death happened so quickly as there was no hint of remorse on White's face.</p><p>....</p><p>Red's eyes opened up. As soon as he was awake he felt a wave of confusion. All of his memories surged back at once and then seemed to fade away, like waking up from a dream and immediately forgetting. There were small details that he knew. He remembered being on a ship and people were killing each other.</p><p>He looked around. (I'm on a ship now. How...?) Everything that he remembered felt hazy and questionable. Did it really happen or was it some sort of dream? He looked over and saw Pink. (I remember her.)</p><p>Lime was making crude comments to Pink for their introductions. Everyone else came into the drop off part of the ship as they were repeating familiar things Red has heard before.</p><p>The same hand shake that briefly lingered onto Red's hand.</p><p>No one had any memory, but him.</p><p>As they all were in the Cafeteria again, Pink removed her helmet once again.</p><p>Looking back at Red with a smile as she removed it. The same familiar scene. Yet it felt oddly different. That smile. Her demeanor.</p><p>He has another chance, but how?</p><p>Red stuck near Pink as she walked. "Is it alright if I stick with you?"</p><p>Pink nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes! I'm so happy you'd want to! You seem super nice!"</p><p>(She clearly doesn't remember me. I...want to protect her. I want to keep from seeing her face like that again.) He tried to remember who the other impostor was, but he couldn't seem to. He smiled sadly. "You seem super nice too."</p><p>Their footsteps echoed inside the hallway towards Admin. Pink felt a bit awkward. (Ok. This is a new friend chance. Topics? What should I talk about?)</p><p>"Do you like balloons?" She asked awkwardly. (What kind of question is that?!) She was face palming at this point.</p><p>Red laughed. "I guess they're alright. I don't have anything against balloons."</p><p>(He has a nice laugh...) Pink thought. She twiddled her fingers. "Sorry. That was a dumb question. I just wanted to make small talk until we get to the first task."</p><p>"It's fine. I'm bad at small talk too." That statement was demonstrated by the silence between them until they reached their first task.</p><p>Some crewmates walked past them since they were already done scanning their card in. Pink fumbled to get her card out, but she clumsily dropped it on the floor. "Eep!"</p><p>(She's really clumsy, isn't she?) Red thought. He picked up the card from the ground and held it out to her. "Want some help?"</p><p>"No, thank you. I got this!" Pink chimed as she took her card. Her hand slightly brushed against his. She was failing to swipe to correctly once again. "Oh... Um..." She started to nervously laugh as she was getting embarrassed.</p><p>He shook his head with a smile. "Do I have permission to guide your hand?"</p><p>"Oh, sure!" Pink nodded.</p><p>Red gently put his hand over her hand that was holding the card. He helped to guide her hand along at the correct speed. "There!"</p><p>Pink felt her face getting warm as his hand stayed put without him removing it just yet. She wanted to say thank you, but her mind went blank.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked. He poked her head. "You're spacing out."</p><p>"It's nothing!" Pink snapped back into reality. "Your hand- I mean- It's nice-! Wait! I didn't mean to say that." She covered her front of her helmet like she's hiding her blushing face.</p><p>"Oh-" He removed his hand. "That was weird. Uhhh...so anyway...let's get going?"</p><p>Pink didn't realize Red didn't swipe his card due to the fact she was flustered. "I'm sorry that was weird!" She blurted an apology that mimicked his last statement.</p><p>"No, I didn’t mean that way. Um...” Red responded. "Where's your next task at?"</p><p>"Oh, it's in Weapons!" Pink looked away from him. "Got to clear some asteroids."</p><p>Red hardly got to know Pink the last time around. That longing to learn more about her, aside from her clumsy nature, there are questions to be asked.</p><p>But it seems Pink beat him to the punch by randomly asking, "So! What are your hobbies?"</p><p>(Yes! I'm not being awkward. Go Pink!) She thought happily to herself.</p><p>"My hobbies?" Red thought about his possible answer. When he thought about it more he realized that he didn't really have any hobbies. He spent most of his life training with hardly any free time. "I usually just train, but outside of that I read sometimes. When I was younger I had a strange obsession with birds and reptiles so I mainly read about those."</p><p>"Oh, that's interesting!" Pink chimed. "I like birds and reading too!"</p><p>"How could anyone not like them?" He asked. "Reading gives you a chance to see things that you could never see otherwise, and birds are beautiful."</p><p>(On my planet, I've never seen birds before,) Red added to himself. (Reading is my only way to see them.)</p><p>"I agree! My favorite bird is the cardinal. I like the shade of red-" Pink stopped herself after realizing what she said.</p><p>Because of his color. His name. Red.</p><p>"Well, I like flamingos." He smiled at her. "I like the shade of pink."</p><p>Unaware of the look of his smile, Pink can hear it into his tone. (I said red and he said pink- wait. What?)</p><p>She stopped walking as she was getting embarrassed as she flailed. (You're overthinking it! I didn't mean it that way- but did he?!) She was making hand movements subconsciously as she was thinking to herself. She does this a lot when she's flustered.</p><p>Red laughed at that. "What are you doing with your hands?"</p><p>"I was talking to myself! In my head! I mean-" Pink's voice got interrupted as she felt someone's arm go around her shoulder. It was Lime's.</p><p>"Hey, babe." Lime smoothly said. "Would you like to come on a lunch date with me?"</p><p>Pink tried to remove his arm from her, but he wouldn't budge. "We need to do tasks-"</p><p>"I don't take no for an answer. Because you should be grateful someone like me is asking you." Lime grinned underneath his helmet.</p><p>"Lime, you're a horrible person. Go mind your own business. Do your tasks or something," Red reprimanded.</p><p>"Oi. Ya can't tell me what to do." Lime snarled. "How about YOU mind yo business. You don't know me. I do what I want."</p><p>Red scoffed. "Yeah, I can tell. You only care about what you want to do, after all."</p><p>(Isn't that kind of like me?) Red pushed the thought away. (No, I care about what Pink wants. I don’t want her to hurt. I want her to be safe.)</p><p>"Yeah? Whaddya gonna do about it, huh?" Lime growled.</p><p>"Um, I need to do my task-" Pink tried to move away from Lime, but her wouldn't let her.</p><p>"Don't move, babe." Lime demanded in a slightly flirty tone. He sounded a little annoyed. "I'll make today fun for ya."</p><p>Red grabbed Pink's wrist and pulled her away from Lime. "We're going to go to our next task. Don't follow us."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Lime, I'm not interested." Pink stuttered as the two of them were already walking away. Red was walking ahead of her getting her away from there.</p><p>"Hey-!" Lime yelled, but Orange smacked the back of his head.</p><p>"This isn't a dating session. Be serious about your tasks!" Orange yelled. Both of their voices started to get distant as Red and Pink were getting further away.</p><p>Pink felt Red's hand on her wrist. It wasn't a rough grab, but his hand was very gentle. She slightly blushed as they kept walking together. "Thank you, Red. I was uncomfortable and a little scared."</p><p>"It's nothing. Since we're on this journey together, it's our job to help each other out." It was clear by his voice and body language that he was irritated. He let go of her wrist.</p><p>"I really appreciate it." She noticed that he was. But what could she do to help him not feel upset?</p><p>Why does it really bother her that he is?</p><p>All she could muster up to say was, "I'm sorry that happened."</p><p>"You know how to apologize. Now if only Lime was the same way." He laughed. "He should be apologizing to you. You don’t need to be saying sorry.”</p><p>"But you seem upset." She twiddled her fingers. "I want to be able to make you- I mean... Everyone happy on this journey."</p><p>"Don't worry about that," he assured. "You are making me happy already."</p><p>"I am?" She blurted in surprised. She clapped her hands together in glee. "How so?"</p><p>She didn't mean to ask that last question. The feeling of her awkwardness was dwelling up in her.</p><p>"You just are. I don't know how else I'm supposed to explain it," he said with a small laugh.</p><p>"Ooh." She paused.</p><p>Not realizing what Red was really thinking about her. With everything he has known about her from the last time.</p><p>(This time around...I can protect her,) he thought. (I can get closer to her and get to know her more. If I pay enough attention I can also discover the other impostor and keep her safe. That should be my focus now.)</p><p>Pink was trying to talk to him, but he was too spaced out with thinking. She barely lifted her own helmet to give herself a fake mustache with her hair. "Hellllooooo Reddddd!"</p><p>She had a silly expression on her face. "Let's go to our next task!"</p><p>"Huh? Oh." Red laughed and started to walk ahead of her. "Yeah, let's go."</p><p>"Hey, wait, I got to fix my helmet-" Pink's voice got cut off. That made Red scared for a second, but she was nearly dropping her helmet. In attempt to trying to catch it, she was falling forward. "Eek!"</p><p>The helmet rolled on the ground past Red as he caught her in his arms. "Are you ok there?" Her body felt so soft and warm despite it being in a suit.</p><p>"Y-yeah." Pink looked up at him as she nervously giggled. She felt the warmth in his arms. For the first time, Red had seen her blushing complexion. He couldn’t help but admire her face. That innocent complexion, he just wanted to gaze at her.</p><p>Once he was sure that she was steady he removed his arms from around her. "You're so clumsy. It's good that we're sticking together."</p><p>"Y-yeah." She started to cover her face with her hair. (What am I doing?)</p><p>She used her other hand to attempt to pick up her helmet. But she was failing to do so since she was hiding her face with her other hand.</p><p>Red picked up the helmet and handed it to her. "There you go. Try to be more careful."</p><p>(Is it just me?) She quickly put her helmet on. (It's hard to tell what his facial expression is like. I wonder if I'm thinking too far into this....)</p><p>For some reason she couldn't shake, there was an ache in her chest. It's like this isn't the first time she had met him. Her heart felt a little fluttery. But that's silly to think that way. Aside from that, she feels a little self-conscious with her blushing cheeks being exposed like that. (I hope he doesn't think I'm strange.)</p><p>The two of them continued walking side by side.</p><p>(Her face when she was blushing was cute...) He smiled sadly beneath his helmet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To Protect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black is always precise doing his tasks. He's a bit unorganized to where he needs to go next. He seems to be all over the place.</p><p>Unlike the others, he gets tasks done pretty quickly. (Ok, so I need to go to Lower Engine and then....)</p><p>Without looking where he was going, he bumps into someone.</p><p>"Ow! You-" Yellow's eyes opened and she moved her hand away from her head. Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw him. "Oh, Black? Are you ok?"</p><p>Black nodded shyly. He tried to muster up to say something, but he couldn't. He remained quiet as he started to stare at his feet. (Say you're sorry!)</p><p>But he couldn't. His face got super red from embarrassment underneath his helmet. Not only that, that sweet sounding female voice was coming from that yellow suit. Talking to women makes it even harder for him to speak up.</p><p>"Are you sure?" She asked. "You're pretty quiet. If I hurt you, it's ok to say so."</p><p>Black shook his head frantically. He said something finally, but his voice was really low. Hard to hear even.</p><p>"Hm?" Yellow leaned closer to him.</p><p>Black's face felt like it was heating up. (She's getting close!)</p><p>"Ah!" He yelped. "I-I'm..." His eyes shifted away as he turned his head. "I'm ok. A-are..."</p><p>It took him awhile to say the last word in. "Y-you?"</p><p>She nodded and backed up a bit. "I'm glad you're ok too. Want to work together?"</p><p>"You w-want to work with m-me?" He stuttered in disbelief as he pointed to himself.</p><p>"Of course! I have been wanting to spend time with you since we first introduced ourselves!" She chimed. "You seem really nice."</p><p>(She seems really sweet.) Black's heart thumped. (I hope I can stop being a stuttering idiot.)</p><p>All he could manage to do was nod. He goes to follow her to her next task. Which happened to be where he was heading to anyway.</p><p>Black stood there shyly as he was fueling a tank beside her. She wasn't talking as much either.</p><p>(She probably ran out of things to talk about. I'm just so boring.) He sighed.</p><p>Black has been like this for so long. He never was really good at making friends. He was always labeled the quiet kid in school as he grew up. Some people said he would shoot up a school. It was a miracle that Yellow even was talking to him.</p><p>Before he boarded this ship, he heard on his ship's communications that there are impostors invading crewmate's ships. That there have been large cases of deaths.</p><p>This journey has made him so nervous. He would think he would be labeled as an impostor, but it seemed other crewmates haven't heard about an impostor. Except for Cyan, who seemed suspicious of everyone who comes across her. Black witnessed her earlier freaking out over Blue. He didn't mean to eavesdrop like that as he was scrambling around with his tasks too. Blue was just not doing tasks like he was supposed to, but is he really sus or just lazy?</p><p>(I hope our ship is safe...) His thoughts were interrupted by Yellow's voice.</p><p>"Do you have any ideas for things to talk about?" She asked. "I'm not very good at thinking of conversations topics."</p><p>Black kept focusing on his task. It made it seem like he was ignoring her, but he really wasn't at all. He couldn't even muster up the courage to speak.</p><p>(He must just be really shy,) Yellow thought. (But I'm determined to talk to him! When he feels comfortable, of course. I shouldn't push him too much.)</p><p>"I think I thought of something, actually," She continued. "Black, what do you like? I mean do you have any strong interests? I would love to hear about them!"</p><p>"Uh... um...." He stammered. "Music....Instruments..."</p><p>He wanted to ask her the same thing, but he was too bashful to.</p><p>"I like to listen to music and play the flute!" She said, happy to finally get something out of him. "So we have that in common!"</p><p>"You do?" His voice rose in surprise. For the first time he started talking normally. "I would love to hear you sometime. What kind of music you like- Oh. Ah."</p><p>His face started to heat up from his bashfulness.</p><p>She giggled. "I'm a fan of classical music. I know it can be boring for some people, but I really enjoy it."</p><p>"It's not boring!" He replied. "I enjoy it too." He scratched the back of his helmet. "Um.... you're not scared of me?" He managed to blurt out.</p><p>"Nope! I have no reason to!" She said happily. "I used to be really shy too, but I'm starting to get better about it. Not that there's anything wrong with being shy. I'm...actually really happy that you're alright with talking to me." She blushed.</p><p>"Oh... um.... Well... I'm glad." He blushed too. He feels like he can be a little more open with Yellow. Her personality makes him feel less on edge.</p><p>His voice lowered as he stuttered again. "W-we should stick together... er... if you uh.. Heard about impostors invading ships. I-I'm not one- Er- well..."</p><p>She immediately nodded. "Don't worry, I believe you. I think it's a good idea to stick together too."</p><p>"Ok. I-I'll keep an eye on you." He immediately blushed. (I hope that didn't sound creepy.)</p><p>"Thanks. And I'll do the same for you!" She patted the top of his helmet.</p><p>His blush worsened as if it was beaming through the front of his helmet. Physical contact with a girl? Brain stopped processing.</p><p>"Ah, sorry! That was strange to do!" She exclaimed quickly as she backed up. She was thankful that her face was covered by her own helmet.</p><p>"No. Please, don't apologize." Black murmured shyly. He noticed her mannerisms were so adorable. A smidge flirty too? He wanted to feel her hand pat his head again. He quickly shook his head to stop thinking about it.</p><p>(We barely know each other. I don't want to say stuff like that out loud.) He was so used to being called creepy back then. He didn't want to ruin it with this girl. She's already becoming important to him.</p><p>"O-ok! I won't then!" She laughed nervously. "Haha! See?! We're already getting close!"</p><p>(I hope we get closer...) Black thought as his blush deepened. All he could manage to do was nod happily.</p><p>...</p><p>As Red and Pink were walking, Red had gotten an idea. He had seen Cyan every once in a while acting strange and following them. There was a possibility she was the other impostor. (I can sabotage the lights. That way, Pink won't see when I go to kill Cyan.)</p><p>"Looks like the next task is here." Pink's voice interrupted Red's thoughts. They were just entering Reactor. They walked up to the machine. It seemed rather... Intimidating to Pink with all the buttons.</p><p>"I can do this!" She exclaimed as she walked forward. To her knowledge, Red was going to work on unlocking the manifolds while she was doing that.</p><p>Beep.</p><p>Beep.</p><p>The process had started, but she kept messing up.</p><p>Error.</p><p>Start again.</p><p>She wasn't good at memorizing patterns.</p><p>"Uwah! You won't beat me!" She challenged the machine as if it had a mind of its own.</p><p>Red laughed to himself as he heard her voice. Then he smiled in satisfaction as the lights began to dim around them. (Perfect.)</p><p>Pink noticed her vision became dark. There wasn't any lights on.</p><p>Pitch black.</p><p>"R-Red?" She stuttered. But there wasn't any answered. The sound of her heart pounding echoed into her head.</p><p>Fear paralyzed her.</p><p>(It's ok. It's ok-)</p><p>But it was no use. She's terrified of the dark. She didn't know Red left the room without her knowing.</p><p>She started to curl up into a ball as she was terrified. Flashes of memories she didn't want to remember.</p><p>She couldn't tell herself it was ok anymore. There was a rattling sound coming from the vent across from Reactor. That made her even more scared.</p><p>...</p><p>Blood was splattered on the ground.</p><p>Red pulled the knife out of Cyan's limp body and sighed. (Hopefully, she was the impostor.)</p><p>He started to walk over to where he left Pink at as he turned the lights back on. Looking over, he saw the shape that Pink was in. He went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I'm right here."</p><p>The vent stopped moving immediately. Which was strange... Red glanced at that direction in suspicion, but he went back to focus on Pink.</p><p>Pink was sobbing still as she was covering her front of her helmet. She didn't snap out of it just yet. Her body was trembling as she kept taking deep breaths to calm herself down.</p><p>He sat down beside her as he kept rubbing circles on her back. "Did something happen?"</p><p>She planted her face into his chest as she wept. "It was dark... R-Red.. I... got scared. Sorry..."</p><p>It was like that time in O2 when she went to him for comfort. But this time was different.</p><p>Red's arms wrapped around her. "Sorry for being quiet. I was trying to figure out how to fix it."</p><p>Her arms wrapped around him too. "Th-thank you for fixing it." She sniffled. "I... Am just scared of being in dark places..."</p><p>"You're scared of the dark?" He asked.</p><p>"When our planet.. was being destroyed..." Her voice shook. "I was pushed into a dark room by people who hated me."</p><p>They didn't care about her screams. Her cries. They were just jealous of her.</p><p>'Annoying.'</p><p>Why would being happy and positive make her annoying?</p><p>It wasn't the first time these people tried to slander her. This was the worst. They wanted her to die along with the world.</p><p>People can be so ugly when it comes to jealousy.</p><p>"I remember the room crumbling around me. I couldn't see anything, but I felt it." She sobbed.</p><p>Something heavy and hard smashed against her legs. She had things crushing her, but she was barely surviving. Breathing. Starving.</p><p>She just wanted it to end. Death, please come. Almost all hope was lost until she was saved.</p><p>She would be recuperating inside a ship. As soon as she had got better, she was trained to do tasks within her own ship.</p><p>"I spent a lot of time.. Alone. It was hard... Traveling to get here..." She continued with her voice shaking. "I wanted to make the best of this journey so no one would ever feel like I did."</p><p>(So that's one thing our worlds have in common. Kindness can't thrive as long as there are people who don't understand it,) Red thought. He smiled instead. "You're doing a good job then. I'm so happy that I met you. If others don't appreciate your kindness and positivity, then it's their loss. We need more people like you in the world."</p><p>"R-really?" Pink started to get flustered. Not only by his words, but how close he's holding her. For some reason, she didn't want to let him go. Her body started to cease from trembling. "Red.. you're also really nice too. I'm so glad I met you as well."</p><p>"That's good, because I intend to stick near you for as long as possible," he said happily. (And to keep you safe despite the consequences.)</p><p>Pink giggled cheerfully. (Red is such a nice guy...)</p><p>As she was feeling truly better, she backed up a bit slightly. She was feeling a bit flustered as they were holding each other for a while. Her heart felt like it was thumping. She's never really had a good friend before.</p><p>This was all new to her. She's had crushes on guys in the past, but they had no interest in her. Her personality was too much for everyone. This was making her feel something.</p><p>Some kind of security that she couldn't explain.</p><p>Her awkward side was building up again as she was looking away from him in a shy manner. "Well, um... Can't stay like this forever!" Even though she wanted to, sadly tasks have to be done.</p><p>Then she realized something from earlier. When she was terrified. "Oh yeah. I heard some strange clattering noises earlier coming from the direction of Security."</p><p>The vent was shaking earlier.</p><p>"I-I don't know if that was my anxiety or what... But that also freaked me out." She laughed it off nervously.</p><p>That vent shaking wasn't Red's doing.</p><p>(That’s impossible... Unless...) Red started to feel guilty. (I killed the wrong person...) His arms around her tightened a little bit in a protective manner. (If... I didn’t come back sooner, Pink would have...)</p><p>“R-Red?” Pink was getting flustered. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Sorry.” He slightly backed up to look at her. "I was just spacing out." He laughed nervously. "We'll have to keep an eye out just in case."</p><p>Pink tilted her head innocently in question as if she was confused.</p><p>Just like the last time, she really had no idea about impostors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Accusation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black and Yellow were strolling into Navigation. Something damp hit the bottom of Black's foot. He looked down as he felt the warm feeling underneath.</p><p>It was blood. His heart immediately sank. (No....Not here....!)</p><p>Yellow took a small step back as she felt her heart pound. "It's good that we stuck together..."</p><p>That wasn't something she thought she would ever say in that situation. Nothing could really prepare her for it. It was too much of a shock for her.</p><p>Cyan's death was certainly a quick one. The blood was everywhere. It was hard to even look at. Black drew himself by Yellow's side. If the impostor was still around, he wants to stay near for her protection.</p><p>Despite his quiet nature, he was good at self-defense. That didn't stop his heart from pounding. He was also really scared. Impostors are superior to their kind with their intellect and strength.</p><p>"Y-Yellow." Black stuttered as his voice was trying to sound soothing. He wanted to reach out to her, but he hesitated due to his anxiety. He tried his best to stop stammering, but he couldn't help it. "W-we need to re-report... this..."</p><p>"Right..." She clicked the button on her intercom to make the announcement to everyone else. "Black and I discovered a body. It seems like there's an impostor."</p><p>"A body... What do you mean..?" Pink asked on the other end.</p><p>"Cyan... she..." Black stuttered. "She...was killed."</p><p>...</p><p>Everyone had gathered inside the Cafeteria as they were all discussing where there whereabouts were.</p><p>"I was near Brown and Lime." White stated. Lime was remaining quiet. His head was looking towards Pink. It was hard to tell what his expression was since she was standing next to Red.</p><p>"Blue didn't seem to be doing tasks." Orange looked towards him. "Impostors tend to not do any tasks from what I've heard."</p><p>Blue yawned. "Green was near me. I would never harm anyone as I am squeamish with blood."</p><p>"I wonder about Orange," Yellow said nervously as she looked down. "She seems really eager to have someone ejected."</p><p>"Huh?! Someone just died and we have to get rid of the murderer!" Orange argued.</p><p>"Hey, don't raise your voice. Let's calm down-" Blue tried to say.</p><p>"Calm down?! Of course YOU would be calm since you're just lazy!" Orange yelled.</p><p>"I'm not calm!" Blue snapped back, but his voice lowered. "I..care about everyone's safety...."</p><p>"What exactly is an impostor?" Pink's voice shook as she felt like crying.</p><p>"Pink." Lime spoke up. His voice sounded hateful. "Playing the innocent act, aren't you?"</p><p>"What...?" Pink's voice cracked.</p><p>"That is suspicious." Orange agreed.</p><p>"Yeah, I was so nice to her and she was just being crooked." Lime lied. "I think she was plotting to kill me at some point when I was alone."</p><p>Lime and Orange voted Pink.</p><p>"B-but- I-I.." Pink started to cry more. It was reminding her of her past. Why was this happening again?</p><p>Lime was smirking underneath his helmet. (Serves her right for rejecting me. Stupid bimbo.)</p><p>"I'm sorry if it's not you," Green said as she, too, voted for Pink.</p><p>"Wait," Red said. "It doesn't make sense to vote her out. She is clearly innocent. I was with her the whole time."</p><p>"You're only backing her up because she was flaunting over you! She's got you fooled." Lime hissed.</p><p>It was only making Pink cry more as she noticeably trembled.</p><p>"No," Red started as he shook his head. "I try to see the truth and act on it regardless of who I figure out. I don't have any reason to think that Pink would kill someone, and your reasons aren't very convincing in the first place."</p><p>His voice sounded firm and angry. (Pink doesn't deserve this.) He felt the strong need to comfort her and yet he also wanted to keep his distance to not prove their point.</p><p>"Crying won't convince anyone." Orange argued. She gave a glare for everyone else who hadn't voted yet. "Well? Aren't you going to vote?!"</p><p>Blue and Brown were only just quietly whispering amongst themselves about the situation.</p><p>Blue spoke up, "Yes. I will."</p><p>Blue voted for Lime.</p><p>"You-" Lime growled. "It's not me, you idiot! It's her-"</p><p>Brown voted for Lime as well.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but...your rude attitude makes you look sus," Brown explained. "Pointing fingers towards someone just because she acted nice. Orange isn't much better either, but you're definitely the worst."</p><p>"Tch." Lime looked at White and Purple. "Well, vote for her!!"</p><p>Without saying anything, White voted for Pink.</p><p>Four votes for Pink.</p><p>Two for Lime. Pink felt even more scared. She didn't want to die, but if there's a killer... She would have a chance of dying too.</p><p>Red and Purple voted for Lime. Red was surprised by Purple's vote, but decided not to question it. (I had expected her to vote the same as White, but I'm glad she didn't. This way things are even.)</p><p>Pink voted skip.</p><p>The votes were in. They were tied.</p><p>No one was ejected. Pink's breath was shaky due to her nerves subsiding.</p><p>If she voted for Lime, he would have been ejected. She could have very well done it. Despite him being a jerk, she doesn't want to hurt anyone based on her actions.</p><p>"Hey...White?" Purple spoke up. "I haven't known Pink for that long and we haven't really talked that much, but it feels like she can be trusted. I would like to consider her a friend. I know that we can't do things based off of feelings alone, but...maybe we should give her more of a chance. She seems nice."</p><p>"Well, I couldn't take chances." White replied. "It was a gamble, but that's why I voted her. If not her, I would have voted Lime next."</p><p>Everyone else was leaving to do their tasks as they were talking. Lime gave an obvious glare towards White and others who voted for him as he stomped off.</p><p>"Even friends could be our enemies so be careful." He finished. "Kindness can be overshadowed by a mask underneath."</p><p>"True," Purple agreed sadly. "I want to trust you though." She smiled at him. (It feels weird being around him. It's like there are two sides of me. Something familiar that makes me want to be near him, but also something familiar that feels wrong.)</p><p>"Ah, I want to trust you too." White smirked underneath his helmet.</p><p>This was so perfect. This naïve girl. The sweet scent lingering from Purple was making him want to drool. He wanted to get a sample taste of her, but he had to be patient. Not suspicious at all.</p><p>(Excellent that she's beginning to trust me. This is too easy.) He thought. "Well, we could be friends too. Hopefully even closer."</p><p>...</p><p>Red glared at Lime. (He could be the impostor. Regardless, he might keep trying to kill Pink if I let him live.)</p><p>From the distance, no one took noticed Purple and White left together. Lime obviously glared back at Red as he walked away.</p><p>Pink didn't snap out of her anxious state. Before Red could go to her, she started to walk past him. "I need to use the bathroom and calm down... Ok?" She sniffled a lot as she was trying to stop crying.</p><p>"Uh, wait." Red tapped her arm. "Would you be fine with me walking with you until you reach the bathroom? That way, I can be sure nothing happens to you."</p><p>Pink's heart felt a pang. (He's so sweet...) Her breath stifled as she composed herself. "Yes... Thank you."</p><p>The two of them headed into the narrow hallway leading to a slightly more open one. The restrooms are more like public stalls. Without a word, Pink subtly glanced at Red before she entered inside of it.</p><p>Lime was watching them from the distance. He, too, went into the other opening to the restroom as he avoided Red.</p><p>Pink was by the sink as she was wiping her inner helmet off from her tears.</p><p>There was a sound of footsteps nearby.</p><p>(Red? Is he coming into the women's restr-) Before Pink could look up to see who it was, she couldn't react quickly enough. A lime colored glove covered her mouth aggressively and forced her to be pinned to the wall to face him.</p><p>Pink tried to scream, but it was muffled as Lime was glaring at her.</p><p>"You think you could reject me?" His hand other hand roughly grabbed her wrist. A pain was going across it. "I'll show you. You would be wishing that you were dead."</p><p>Her heart rate rose as fear paralyzed her. (Is he really the impostor?)</p><p>She had to think quickly. Never would she resort to violence, but she needs to get away. Somehow, she managed to give the hardest bite onto his hand and kick him into his shin. He yelled loudly enough to grab Red's attention as Pink was scrambling to escape.</p><p>"Pink?!" Red noticed Pink running out of the room. "Hey, what happened? Did you see the impostor?"</p><p>Before Pink could answer, they could hear Lime's voice yelling profane things about Pink. He stomped out of the other side of the restroom, thinking Red wouldn't notice.</p><p>She noticeably jumped from fear. She tried not to tremble.</p><p>"I'm fine. It's fine." She lied. She doesn't know why she wouldn't tell the truth. Her body language speaks otherwise. She kept rubbing her wrist as she felt pain from it. It doesn't take her much to bruise, but there was one underneath her glove.</p><p>"No, tell me what really happened," He pressed. "Did Lime do something to you?"</p><p>"I-I don't want to worry you. I just..." She paused. She knew she couldn't avoid the topic. Lying won't do anything either. She had to tell the truth.</p><p>Hesitantly, she dreaded to remove her glove, but she did to reveal some bruising around her wrist.</p><p>(I'm going to kill him,) Red thought. He was unable to hide his anger. "I can't believe this..."</p><p>"Red... It's ok." She tried to comfort him with her words. "I'm ok. Just forget about him. I'm sorry...Maybe I shouldn't have went..."</p><p>"I went with you, so I should have seen. Don't blame yourself." He turned around in the direction that Lime went. (If I go now she will surely figure out that I'm an impostor. But I can't let him hurt her again.)</p><p>She shook her head. "You didn't know that would happen." She flinched a little from the pain as she was putting her glove back on. "I'm alright. I'm a little worried that he will use that against me." She tried to laugh it off, but there was fear in her voice. It was evident.</p><p>"I'm sure he won't." Red forced a smile that was rather convincing in his tone. "I'm going to go talk to him though."</p><p>"You are?" She asked. "I hope it works out peacefully... I guess we're all stressed there's someone killing among us..." Her words trailed off, not realizing they put a heavy weight onto Red.</p><p>"Let's get your hand treated while I go."</p><p>Pink was made sure not to be alone while she was in Medbay. She was with a group of others there.</p><p>As she walked away, Red started to walk towards the direction he last saw Lime. Finally, he found him. He was alone.</p><p>It was in Electrical, of all places.<br/>A perfect and secluded place. Lime wasn't really doing his tasks, instead, he was kicking everything around the room in anger.</p><p>"Hey. I saw what you did to Pink."</p><p>Lime didn't have a time to properly speak more than a syllable. Two bullets pierced through his skin. One on his right leg and one on his left.</p><p>It was done quickly and with such precision. Lime could no longer stand. He could barely speak. It had happened too fast and the fear prevented him from having a coherent thought. All he could do was scream. </p><p>Red removed his helmet. An eerie expression made his lips curved upwards into a crazed smile. His eyes were wide with the fury of someone who had just seen a loved one treated badly. There was no mercy or remorse for what he was about to do.</p><p>"You can't go treating ladies like that. Especially not Pink. It's unforgivable." He tilted his head slightly as he smirked. "I'll just have to kill you now. It's for the good of everyone. You're obviously the impostor anyway, so..."</p><p>His finger tightened on the trigger. "Bye."<br/>...</p><p>Pink felt a bit nervous not being near Red. Some of the people in this room were the ones who voted for her. (It's ok. It's ok.)</p><p>She was feeling anxious as she quickly applied some icy/hot cream on her wrist.</p><p>"Pink, are you-" Blue tried to speak, but she walked out of the room in a quick manner.</p><p>Everyone glanced at each other. Some were feeling rather guilty, but Pink was unaware. All she wanted to do was to be near Red again.</p><p>"R-Red? Where are you?" She called out. No answer as she walked deeper in the hallways.</p><p>How was walking around like this so eerie to her now?</p><p>As she walked on from room to room, she was in storage as she heard a loud sound coming from electrical.</p><p>A gunshot?</p><p>Her instinct was to run, but she needed to know the truth. Did Lime do something to Red?</p><p>(Red! Is he ok-?!)</p><p>Her feet moved quickly as she entered to witness the horror. She saw Red's adjusting his helmet and putting away his gun. Lime was covered in his own blood.</p><p>There shouldn't be any guns on the ship... Unless...</p><p>"R-Red... You're the impostor?" Her voice sounded in disbelief as she was close to tears.</p><p>Red smiled underneath as he wiped some blood from his helmet. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I've been trying to protect you."</p><p>(Protect me....?)</p><p>Pink was quiet for a moment. Trying to gather her racing thoughts, she blurted out a question. "Did you kill Cyan...? Or did Lime?"</p><p>He nodded. "I killed Cyan, but not because I hated her. I thought that she was the impostor." He took a step closer to her and put his hand on the side of her helmet. "I decided that I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you."</p><p>Pink moved her head away as she trembled. She started to cry. "N-no... I don't want this.... I don't understand...!"</p><p>She backed away from him in fear. "I don't want anyone to die!! I don't..." She backed away from him a little more. "Are you trying to play with my feelings too? Please, just..." Her heart was pounding as she started to sob more.</p><p>She can't admit it, but she's afraid he's going to kill her too. There was something there that she couldn't put her finger on. Something familiar about this. It made her so confused. "Don't do it... you might as well kill me to have my heart broken to be strung along like this!"</p><p>Red paused. He slowly undid his helmet and lifted it off to reveal his face to her. "Let me explain myself and what I'm doing here, please."</p><p>Pink noticed that he wasn't completely human. With his black eyes and red pupils. Those sharp teeth and pointed ears of his. It was hard for it to sink in.</p><p>        </p><p>He really was handsome despite him looking the way he does. She couldn't calm her anxiety. All she could do was sob and nod as she braced herself in case he does hurt her.</p><p>He took a breath as he collected his thoughts. "On my planet we were led to believe that you were coming to invade our planet. That you were going to kill us and take over. That's why there were impostors like me sent out to get rid of you. I see now though that you aren't coming to attack us."</p><p>He continued. "I remember you...from before. I don't think anyone else does though. Maybe it's just us impostors. But you were alive before. I saw you die from another impostor. I've been trying to figure out who the other one is so I can protect you."</p><p>Strangely enough, there were tears glistening underneath his eyes. They spilled out onto his cheeks. He could taste their salt and the feel the burning sensation in his throat. It felt like forever since he had cried. "Do you understand, Pink? I'm trying to save you."</p><p>Her guard lessened down as she saw his expression. "Red... I'm sorry.. I.."</p><p>There was a deep aching in her chest. It hurt her greatly to see his face.</p><p>But her dying before? She can't seem to remember. The way he was looking at her made her step closer. Her anxiety was subsiding a smidge.</p><p>(I don't understand. I want to remember what he knows. I can tell he's being honest based on how he looks at me...)</p><p>"I will never hurt you, Red. Nor, your planet." She sobbed. "I...We... all just want to live again... I promise..."</p><p>Red gently put his hands on the sides of her helmet. "Can I...take your helmet off? I want to see your face."</p><p>"I-It's probably ugly from crying-" She sniffled as her heart thumped, but she didn't stop him from doing so.</p><p>He felt his grip fail. The helmet hit the floor. Red put both of his hands on her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers. "Let's both trust each other and get out of this together."</p><p>Pink's heart tingled as her face got flushed from her blushing. She was starting to feel shy, but couldn't look away from his eyes. She can tell there was kindness in them. His skin felt warm against her forehead.</p><p>Her hands place on top of his. "I trust you." She smiled through her tears.</p><p>(I want to get closer to her than this...) He realized. (Because...) His lips met hers. (I love her.)</p><p>She didn't resist him as she returned the favor. She ignored the feeling of her face from heating up.</p><p>His kiss was so gentle and sweet. Her heart was pounding happily.</p><p>(I didn't know he had feelings for me.)</p><p>Yet she also feels strongly for him too. She's happy she was wrong about him killing her.</p><p>He was always considerate with her.</p><p>Always...</p><p>Memories flooded her mind from the other time she was alive. The deaths. The ejects. The time where Red saved her from O2. How Red was going to kill her, but he didn't.</p><p>Her trust for him only grew more recalling almost everything.</p><p>Then her death. It wasn't Red, but someone else? Who?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Intoxication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purple was going about doing her tasks, when suddenly her memories started to come back. Little fragments of times that happened in the past. Her mind whirled and raced as she got to compose herself from the shock of it.</p><p>(I should stay away from him. Who knows when he might decide to kill me again?) She thought. (But then...when he saved me in O2...why didn't he kill me then?) Her mind was swirling with questions. She should be terrified of him, but more than anything else she wanted answers.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, White was strolling past Purple. He kept glancing at her.</p><p>(No one else around. I could do it, but what fun is that?) He thought. No one else smelled as delicious as she does.</p><p>From his and Red's planet, they're mostly carnivores. They would have delicacy of alien flesh. White wonders how human alien tastes to him.</p><p>It's a bit obscure to think, since they have the same kind of anatomy shape. One would think White is a cannibal. He can tell Red's not one to eat anyone on this ship. He has to keep an eye on Red to see if he's doing his job with killing. And White could "dispose" the bodies by consuming them.</p><p>As White was walking away, he felt that he was being followed. (Oh?) He pretended not to notice. He has a sick and twisted way of doing things.</p><p>"White?" Purple's voice shook. "I need to tell you something."</p><p>"Oh, Purple." His voice was charming and kind. He turned to look at her. "What is it?"</p><p>(Did something happen? She's scared. Well, of course with everything that's happened so far. How cute.)</p><p>"Is everything alright?" He finished in a friendly manner.</p><p>Purple got close to him. Her eyes looked intense despite her fear. "I know that you're an impostor. I remember it a little bit, but..." She trailed off.</p><p>"Impostor?" He played dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>(Remember? How? I haven't done anything suspicious nor killed anyone....Yet.)</p><p>"You're acting a bit strange. You must be mistaking me for someone else. Did you see who the impostor was?" He asked. He really had no memories of what Purple knows. No recollection at all.</p><p>(I see...so I guess not everyone remembers.) She looked down as she swallowed the lump in her throat. (Now would be a good time to kill me. Why isn't he?)</p><p>She stepped back and slowly took her helmet off. "I must sound crazy to you, but the important thing is that I know what you are. Why are you still pretending? Why haven't you killed me?"</p><p>White looked down in silence. The door suddenly shut, entrapping the two of them. </p><p>"What makes you think if I were the impostor, I wouldn't kill you?" His voice sounded amused. "A bit forward, aren't you?"</p><p>(I was going to play around with her a bit. Why is she acting like she truly knows me? This has become a bit interesting. I'll play more.)</p><p>Gazing upon her pretty face, it did make it hard for him to not just devour her there or perhaps sabotage the oxygen. "Are you going to call an Emergency Meeting? Or perhaps should I?"</p><p>"I don't want to do that unless I have to," she stated. "I came here to talk to you, not because I was going to rat you out. I'm guessing I couldn't do that even if I did want to."</p><p>"Talk to me." His tone still sounded friendly as the door opened. "Or go ahead to tell on me."</p><p>(I can always turn it around. No one will believe her anyway. I'm good at putting up a mask.)</p><p>To his surprise, she wasn't running away like a scared prey. He tilted his head as he asked, "What do you want to tell me?"</p><p>(Why on earth wouldn't she report me..? She's obviously scared of me.... She should be begging me not to do anything.)</p><p>He started to feel a little strange.</p><p>"Do you truly not care for any of us?" She asked. "You're seriously ok with killing us after everything?"</p><p>"Silly girl." He replied as he avoided the other question. "I care about you."</p><p>Which was a lie. A manipulation tactic he always uses on missions. But this is a first crewmate he's ever come across being so bold. She's too dang interesting that he almost hates it.</p><p>"You do?" She asked. "But what about everyone else? I don't want you to only care about me."</p><p>"I do." He lied as he went to walk away. He still wants to save best meal for last. "I want everyone to live in finding the impostor."</p><p>There he goes, dismissing her accusations.</p><p>There was something internally bothering him. He tried to brush the feelings aside.</p><p>"Now, this was a fun charade and all, but I'm done with joking around. There's tasks to be-"</p><p>"Me and you spent some time together last time." Purple's voice stopped him. "We got along really well then for a while. Like friends almost. Are you sure you don't remember that at all?"</p><p>She didn't mention the part about him killing her. He would likely remember it on his own anyway.</p><p>He glanced towards her. "I don't remember." A truthful statement.</p><p>He can tell she was being honest as well. "You can't stop me."</p><p>He should just do it now. "I should kil-"</p><p>She grabbed his helmet and pulled it off. She didn't flinch from seeing his true face. (I knew what he would look like...)</p><p>"What are yo-" He couldn't even process what just happened. He was exposed, yet...He noticed her eyes seemed sad, but sincere. There was compassion there that he wasn't expecting.</p><p>Purple wasn't thinking. It was as though her body simply moved on its own without her control. She pressed her lips against his.</p><p>There was something intoxicating about her kiss. White felt a rush. Those lips tasted so sweet. Not in a way he'd want to devour her.</p><p>His arms tightly wrapped around her as he kept wanting to kiss more. It was like he lost control of himself. He could even feel her heart pound against his chest.</p><p>This feeling was overwhelming him as he backed away from her.</p><p>No. No. No.</p><p>He realized he couldn't kill her. If he were too, he'd want to ingest her. He doesn't want to do that. He doesn't want to feel that way. His heart was racing as his face was a little flushed.</p><p>"Why..would you...." His voice was low. "I'm dangerous."</p><p>"I know. Maybe if I were more smart I wouldn't have done that," she admitted. "But no matter how much I want to run away...I can't do it. I can't stop wanting to be near you."</p><p>He wanted to continue kissing her, but he just couldn't. Shouldn't.</p><p>There are consequences he must face too. (I can't do this.)</p><p>"Stay away from me." His hands grabbed his helmet as rushed away from her. He immediately jumps into the vent.</p><p>Purple watched as he left with her hand outreached. She lowered it.  (I hope that he doesn't kill anyone else...but it seems inevitable. I can't bring myself to report him.) Her fingers rubbed against her lips as she blushes.</p><p>As White was crawling through the vent, his mind was flooded with Purple. Her beautiful eyes.</p><p>The way she just drew herself to him. Part of him wanted to go back to her, yet the other part must do his mission.</p><p>(She didn't even see me like some kind of monster....)</p><p>Usually, when crewmates in the past seen his face reveal, there was a horror in their expressions.</p><p>This was his third ship he had invaded. As he jumped out of the vent from the hallway, he didn't know he was noticed.</p><p>Brown audibly gasped and then covered his mouth. (No...he didn't hear me, right?) He tried to back away unnoticed, but it didn't seem to work.</p><p>"Great." White said out loud. "I'm getting sloppy."</p><p>Communications gets sabotaged as no one can see White on camera. He turned to Brown as his eyes beamed brightly towards him. "It's too late for you."</p><p>(I can tell everyone who the impostor is! If I can only get out of here!) Brown turned to run the other way.</p><p>A sharp tongue pierced through Brown's throat, immediately throwing his head off of his body.</p><p>White sighed. (I was going to leave that to Red, but I guess I'll do the job for him.)</p><p>He recalled how Red keeps looking at Pink a lot. Even defending her earlier. Either Red is good a deception or...this is a problem.</p><p>Just like Purple. White keeps trying to shake it off. He doesn't want to think about her. Perhaps, he would feel better ridding everyone first so he could be immune to it.</p><p>Brown tasted kind of nasty to him so he just left his body there.</p><p>The door shuts inside security as Orange, Blue and Green were in there.</p><p>"What the?!" Orange yelled out as she looked towards the two of them. "Did you guys do something?!"</p><p>Green looked up from what she was doing. "I didn't do anything! Blue?"</p><p>"No. Let's just calm down." Blue replied.</p><p>"Calm?! We're locked in-" Orange's yelling got cut off as she felt an immense pain. Blood splattered everywhere as her limp body fell down.</p><p>There was a sharp tongue quickly going back to the vent on the floor.</p><p>"Green-" Blue hugged onto her as he used his body as a shield as White quickly jumped out of the vent.</p><p>It was too late as Blue's body became lifeless as blood poured from him.</p><p>Green instinctively let go of Blue. His body landed on the floor by Green's feet. She wasn't sure what to do. Her body was frozen in the spot. (Come on. Run!)</p><p>She couldn't seem to though.</p><p>"Communications are down." White coldly stated. "There's nothing you can do. No one can save you."</p><p>Before Green could attempt to report the bodies, he got her cornered. An aggressive pierced tongue stabbed into her, making her body explode. It looked like a massacre happened inside Security.</p><p>White stood there. Usually, he would start tasting the blood before bodies are reported.</p><p>There was no appetite, but he started to feast on their bodies despite that. He felt like he was going to puke. All he could think about was Purple.</p><p>(Why must it be her....? Why...?)</p><p>He was angry at himself for falling in love with her. He's trying to stop it. Trying not to care.</p><p>Into the vent, he went to go find the others.</p><p>Pink, Black and Yellow. They need to go first.</p><p>....</p><p>Pink and Red were still kissing. They had their arms wrapped around each other at this point. With the rushing memories, Pink had to stop as she parted her lips from his.</p><p>Her mind was a bit mush as she was trying to tell him, but she was a stuttering, flustered mess. "I-I... Um...!"</p><p>There was the tiniest hint of blush visible on Red's cheeks. He smiled. "Your face looks even more cute up close."</p><p>That made her blush worsen. She thinks the same way about him, except he looks so handsome. "R-Red. I remember...you!" She blurted out instead as she backed up a little more. She started to look away from her bashful state.</p><p>His smile was just so adorable too! It's hard to look at him without blushing even more!!</p><p>"Awww, look at that blushing face," he teased. There was a smirk on his face now.</p><p>"Reedddd!" She complained, but in a squealing and happy manner. "D-did you hear me? I remember you! Your um... kiss made me remember." She started to twiddle her fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard you. I'm happy for that, you know." His smile softened a bit as he looked back at Lime until it was fully gone. (Something feels very wrong about this...)</p><p>"Hey. We should remove his helmet to make sure he's the impostor," Red suggested.</p><p>Pink's heart pounded. Was it bad that she had forgotten Lime was there?</p><p>She shook her head frantically. "Y-you do it. Sorry. I'm a little scared. Because he's dead... and stuff." She started to hide behind Red as she was starting to feel bad about it.</p><p>He nodded and slowly knelt down next to the body. He should have flinched when he felt the blood on his shoes, but he couldn't be bothered. If this person had killed Pink then he shouldn't feel any empathy.</p><p>He lifted up the helmet. Lime was not the impostor.</p><p>His heart began to race. (Calm down. It's not my fault that I had the wrong one. We can find the real one, and...he was a jerk anyway. No reason to feel guilty.)</p><p>Pink was shielding her face from the sight. Whether Lime was the impostor or not, she couldn't bare to look.</p><p>She noticed Red was quiet as the curiosity got the best of her to glance over.</p><p>Lime didn't look like Red's race. She could tell Red was hesitant to tell her too. It felt like her heart was pounding in her throat.</p><p>"Red..." She motioned for him to get over to her. As much as she wanted to go over there, she couldn't stand to step on someone's blood. It would make her feel uneasy and cry.</p><p>Red walked back to her as he left a trail of blood. He had an obviously forced smile. "It's fine. We should just go."</p><p>Her arms wrapped around him in a comforting manner. "Don't worry... I don't blame you for this. I know you were trying to keep me safe." She sniffled.</p><p>Red was surprised. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in return. He wasn't used to any sort of comfort. He wasn't used to being held by someone and holding them in his arms. (I was just doing my job, right? I was protecting her. That's the only thing that I need to do right now. Even though he wasn't the impostor he still hurt her. He still didn't deserve to live.)</p><p>"Don't you go crying again," he whispered. He was good at faking his tone to make himself sound unbothered.</p><p>She nodded into him as her arms gave him a gentle squeeze. "I won't. I mean... I-I can just tell you aren't fine...Just by your facial expression."</p><p>Even though he was good at faking his tone, it was easier to fool her with his helmet on. Now that she can see his face, she is good at being able to tell. Especially the fact that she, too, loves him. It gives that connection.</p><p>"Silly." He chuckled. "I will be fine. Don't worry about it."</p><p>She looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She pouted. "And silly of you to think I won't worry because I care."</p><p>"I'm sure." He smiled. (She's getting a lot better at reading my emotions. It's almost unsettling.)</p><p>She looked at him as she wasn't convinced. With a small blush, she smooched him on the cheek before she unwrapped her arms around him. She had her back turned due to her being flustered.</p><p>(I hope I can make him happy and learn more about him.)</p><p>Red grabbed her hand as she was facing away from him. "We shouldn't stay here for too long. It will start to look suspicious."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand's warmth came through to her glove. She nodded bashfully with a smile.</p><p>They walked around the ship. Each room felt eerily quiet. Usually, they would see the others doing tasks by now. Pink shuddered from the uneasiness.</p><p>"Wh-where is everyone...?" She stuttered as her hand trembled and squeezed Red's hand.</p><p>"I'm not sure..." He tried to listen but couldn't hear any noises other than the usual. (Since the other impostor is still alive...)</p><p>He subtly put his free hand on the pocket that the gun was in.</p><p>Pink clung onto his arm that her hand is holding with her other free hand. She is trying not to be scared, but it was hard not to be. But being with Red made it a bit easier due to the security he gives her.</p><p>Red finally heard a noise. (It's coming from in front of us. Maybe it could be the impostor.)</p><p>The door to security was closed, but it swiftly whooshed opened. To Pink's horror, there was blood splattered all over the place.</p><p>Orange. Blue. Green.</p><p>They were all dead. Pink's heart was pounding at a high pace. She was speechless as her voice cracked from a whimper. White turned around as there was blood all over his mouth. His red-coated sharp teeth revealed as he smiled towards them.</p><p>"Oh, good." He started to clap. "Good job, Red. This will be easier for us by luring Pink here." He continued as he didn't let anyone speak. "Surprised there's another one of us? I had to make sure you were doing your job. You're just a bit too slow."</p><p>"I'm not surprised." Red lifted his gun to aim at White. "I already knew that there was another. Now I know who it is."</p><p>White narrowed his eyes. "Oh? Turning against me? I figured. But you'll thank me later."</p><p>As the gunshots fired, White quickly avoided it. Pink's eyes widened as her shoulder got pierced with the lash of White's tongue. He laughed, "She tastes lovely. Perhaps, I can play with my food more."</p><p>"Agh!" Pink yelped as the blood trickled down underneath her suit down her arm.</p><p>Red eyes turned fierce as he was quick to get in front of Pink. He looked back at Pink. "Hold on!" Shots kept getting fired. Pink was whimpering from the pain. The loud gun shots were making her ears ring.</p><p>White kept dodging as he quickly ran behind Pink. His fingers went through her hair as he started to sniff it. "So delicious."</p><p>Pink's eyes widened in fear as White's mouth was starting to open.</p><p>"Don't you dare! Get away from her!" Red moved to Pink and pulled her away from him. He managed to land a kick to the side of White's head.</p><p>White stumbled a bit, but he didn't fall. Instead, he looked up with a crazed smile.</p><p>"What's the matter? Are you afraid I would get a taste of her mouth?" He taunted. He didn't really mean it, of course. He just likes to poke at weak spots to gain control over the situation. Purple came to his mind, but he brushed the thought away.</p><p>(We're nothing. I'll just break her heart.) He kept a fake expression on his face as he laughed.</p><p>"You won't touch her. Nobody else will ever hurt her!" Red's face was hard to read. It was devoid of any empathy or guilt. Devoid of any fear. The only thing he could focus on was his new job. He had to protect Pink.</p><p>"I'll do as I please." White went to aggressively attack. Mainly focusing on Pink. She was too much in pain to realize what was going on.</p><p>White couldn't manage to land another attack on Pink due to Red constantly blocking and deflecting the attacks. He aimed his gun once again.</p><p>A bullet punctured into the side of White's torso. (Shoot. This is looking bad for me. If I can't kill her, I must get Red ejected.)</p><p>He needed to recuperate first. A distraction was needed. Or maybe this could be their downfall.</p><p>O2's sirens started blaring. Those two rooms to prevent it from shutting down is all the way on the other side of the ship!!!</p><p>"You and I could very well survive the oxygen diminishing longer. But it will be too late for this woman. I win." White smirked as he jumped into the vent to make his escape.</p><p>Pink was starting to feel weaker as the air was getting dense.</p><p>"Pink!" Red hurried to lift her up. (I want to kill him, but...Pink needs help right now. She's my focus still.)</p><p>The sirens kept blaring loudly for the countdown. Pink started to cough. Her head rested against him.</p><p>"It's ok," Red reassured. "I will help you. I promise."</p><p>"I...believe you..." She smiled as she had a hard time breathing.</p><p>Red kept up the pace as he headed towards O2, but the sirens stopped. (That's good. Someone else must have taken care of it.) He sighed in relief.</p><p>He went to Medbay and sat Pink up against the wall as he grabbed some supplies.</p><p>Pink was able to breathe easier. The pain was pretty bad on her shoulder that it caused a rip on her suit. Her hand was on it to put pressure onto it so it could bleed less. It took everything in her not to cry as she looked at Red. "Are you injured?"</p><p>So much has went on that she wanted to make sure he was ok. But she was the only one in bad condition.</p><p>Red sat by Pink on the ground. "I'm fine. You will be too." He started to clean her wound. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop that from happening."</p><p>Trying not to wince, she forced a smile as she held back her tears. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I hope I wasn't in the way..."</p><p>"No," he replied. "You weren't in the way." He finished bandaging her shoulder and then put his hand behind her head. He brought their heads together and kissed the top her head. "Right now I'm just glad that you're still here with me."</p><p>She blushed at that as her eyes averted away shyly. "That's because you always save me." Her eyes met his. "Thank you. You're my hero."</p><p>He laughed and helped her stand up. "I think you're giving me too much credit."</p><p>She shook her head frantically. "No! You've done so much for me. Even the last time..." She held onto both of his hands as she kept her smile. "I want to protect you as well!"</p><p>Red had a tiny blush. He squeezed her hands. "We will protect each other from now on."</p><p>"And I'll try not to cry so much." She giggled. "I don't like anyone seeing me cry... especially you. I cry too easily."</p><p>"That's good, but remember that you can always come to me to cry of you want," he said. "I don't want you to carry any burdens alone."</p><p>"Same goes for you! You can tell me anything!" Her hands gave his a squeeze as she nodded. "You're really sweet, you know that?"</p><p>His words always makes her heart feel happy. Never had she ever trusted someone so much before.</p><p>(I spent so much time telling myself that I was a good person, but...did I ever actually believe it?) He asked himself. (Looking back on it now my morals were always all over the place. I didn't really know what I thought of anything. I only knew that my purpose was to find these people and kill them. That's why I was alive, and so it's the only thing I cared about.)</p><p>Yet he felt sure of something for the first time. He felt sure that he had a reason to live other than to bring violence. He wasn't a weapon for his planet to control. He was a person, but he felt like a bird that had just been let out of its cage. He felt like he was truly free for the first time.</p><p>"If you say that then it must be true," he finally replied.</p><p>"I may not be the smartest..." She continued. "And I'm super clumsy and fragile, but... I know after everything we've been through... You never belittled me for it."</p><p>And then she said what he needed to hear, "You’re a good and amazing person. I'll say what I said the last time. I'm so happy I met you."</p><p>Red tried to keep his smile from getting bigger. "Yeah...thanks. I’m glad I met you too.”</p><p>"U-um..." Pink admired his smile. She wanted to talk some more, but she feels like she rambled too much. Especially with the things about herself. She hopes she doesn't eventually bother him with that stuff.</p><p>"Hm?" He hummed. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"N-nothing!" She chimed cheerfully.</p><p>"Don't lie," he said with a smile. "I know that something is wrong."</p><p>(I just said he never belittles me for it. Stop having social anxiety, Pink.) She thought to herself. "Well, if I ever talk too much. Let me know." She blurted anyway. (Oh my gosh, you dummy.)</p><p>"Pink..." He laughed. "I love you. I want you to talk to me."</p><p>Her face heated up. She didn't hear him confessing his love to her. She clutched her chest as it was pounding happily. "You-.."</p><p>It was a dumb question that she was about to ask. It's obvious that he does. It was hard for her to grasp.</p><p>She started to bawl happy tears. "Love me...?"</p><p>"Woah!" He grabbed one of her shoulders but it didn't seem to work. "Um..." He awkwardly lifted one hand up to her head and patted it. "There, there."</p><p>(I'm usually good at comforting people, but...that was so sudden!) He though.</p><p>"No." She giggled through her tears. "I'm not sad. These are happy tears!"</p><p>"Oh." He froze and then removed his hands.</p><p>She tilted her head. "Did.. did I say something wrong?" She covered her mouth as if she did.</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "Not at all."</p><p>She looked down with a blushing smile. "Thank you. I...l-lo-" Her face got hot as a tomato.</p><p>She couldn't say it back just yet as she realized something. She paused.</p><p>That caused Red to laugh again. "Don't force yourself."</p><p>Her face turned serious. She can't do this now. From her past memories, Purple was always around White. "Purple... what if...she's in danger??"</p><p>She feels bad that she was having lighthearted moments with Red. Purple was her first friend the last time. This time around, she barely spoke to her. But still...</p><p>"White has always been near her... what if she's..already...." And who else has died? There definitely are survivors thanks to O2 being fixed. She couldn't help but shake the fear.</p><p>Red sighed. "You're right. We probably shouldn't have been messing around like this when there's still danger."</p><p>The reality of the situation was sinking in again. People were dying. This wasn't really a situation to be calm in.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She murmured quietly. She always apologizes a lot. She can't help it with being extremely empathetic and caring about what others think.</p><p>Red took her hand and smiled as a way of saying that he didn't blame her. (It's going to be ok. I'm going to keep protecting you.)</p><p>Pink nodded towards him as they started to venture off into the ship. She was praying that no more blood was shed.</p><p>....</p><p>White.</p><p>This shouldn't be so complicated for him. He avoided Purple yet again.</p><p>His hand grasped the side of his torso. He chuckled to himself. The nerve of Red injuring him like that.</p><p>Red's breaking the rules. Not him.</p><p>Their planet is typically larger than the crewmates former planet.</p><p>The impostors were sent to terminate all crewmates. No one should have been left to survive. If any mercy was shown, the impostors would receive a severe punishment for failure. That punishment is death, harm to their families and anything else you could think of being a fear tactic. But impostors do not know that. All they think it is would be a lifetime in jail or branded as a criminal to society.</p><p>They said a lie it was an honor to defend their planet. White knew of this. Well, he wasn't supposed to know that it was a lie nor the dark deeds behind it.</p><p>White was threatened if he had failed, his homeland would be bombed. There was too many people who he cared about.</p><p>All impostors had undergone training in manipulation, stealth, combat and deception.</p><p>They told White to keep an eye on Red.</p><p>Red's training was more intense than most. They saw great potential in his abilities from a young age and pushed him much harder. He was always disappointing them though compared to White. Of course, he didn't know that he was being constantly compared to someone else. He just knew that no matter what they never seemed satisfied.</p><p>He was taught to push away any feelings of guilt and led to believe that he was in the right for killing people. He never really realized that the training was abusive at times. He thought that it was normal. He wasn't aware that the ones training him had a hard time trusting him either.</p><p>Everyone around him saw him as a monster that had to be tamed and controlled, but he was trained to think the opposite.</p><p>White knew this would be Red's first mission. The few impostors who did know about the full truth had a selected few impostors to follow undercover.</p><p>Red did so well killing Cyan and Lime, but it wasn't enough. With Purple somehow discovering who White is made him take over the mission.</p><p>(I can't fail... I won't..) He huffed as he was inside of Storage. The picture of Purple appear in his mind. He gritted his teeth as he pushed away any sense of guilt. He ended up punching the wall as he was agonized. (I killed women before. This should be easy....)</p><p>But he knew deep down, it wasn't. He's supposed to be heartless. That warm sensation was tingling around the core of his heart.</p><p>...</p><p>Black ended up punching in the numbers for the O2 meltdown. The sirens subsided as he sighed in relief. He looked over to see Yellow as she was gasping for air.</p><p>Yellow put her hand to her chest as she was trying to calm her breathing. She wiped away a few tears. "Are...you ok?"</p><p>He noticed one of her hands were underneath her helmet. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. (Is..she crying..?)</p><p>"Yellow..." He managed not to stutter. It pained him to see her like that. He dug out a handkerchief from his side pocket and offered it to her. His hand was a little shaky due to his shyness. "Here."</p><p>She grabbed the handkerchief and took her helmet all the way off to use it. "Sorry." She giggled. "That scared me, but I'm fine."</p><p>Black froze. This was the first time he's actually witnessed her face. He can feel his heart fluttering as his face heated up. He couldn't help but stare at her. (Adorable....!)</p><p>Yellow finished wiping her eyes and then froze. "I've never used one of these. Am I supposed to keep it now...?" Her cheeks turned pink. (This is really embarrassing! I sound dumb now!)</p><p>"Y-you.." He started to stutter too much again. "I mean- y-y-ye..."</p><p>She put it in her own pocket. "Just to make sure...you aren't hurt at all?"</p><p>"I'm ok!" He exclaimed suddenly. "Are you cute?"</p><p>He meant to say hurt, but he just realized his mistake as his helmet steamed up.</p><p>"H-huh?" Yellow accidentally dropped her helmet back onto her head. She was glad that she did so. "Um, I...I don't know! Are YOU cute?"</p><p>"Y-you are! I mean! Agh!" He turned around as he plopped his head against the wall with being so embarrassed. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Not that you aren't, uh..."</p><p>(I know it she'd see my face, she'd think differently of me.) He lacks a lot of self confidence in himself.</p><p>Yellow slowly went up to him and patted his shoulder. "You're fine, don't worry. I wasn't expecting that though."</p><p>Black quickly changed the subject. "O2 was sabotaged. We need to scope out the ship. It could be dangerous." He turned around.</p><p>Yellow nodded. "Right. I hope everyone is ok."</p><p>...</p><p>Black and Yellow were walking around. Usually, you'd hear others doing their tasks, but it was too quiet. Black nearly tripped over something.</p><p>His eyes widened to see Brown's bloodied body on the ground. "N-no.."</p><p>Yellow immediately tried to call a meeting, but there was no response. Her nerves were going crazy. (I can't believe this...again...how many more people will die?)</p><p>"Hello? Hello?" Black kept desperately calling out on the intercom. The static was too loud. He noticed Yellow was trembling.</p><p>(Come on, be a man.) He outreached his hand to grab hers. "I-I won't let anything happen to you...Ok?"</p><p>She took his hand and squeezed it. "Thanks..."</p><p>"You don't have to hold my hand if it makes you uncomfortable.." He stammered. "But I'm being cautious.. Er..." He started to blush as his palms got sweaty due to him being nervous. He never had done this before, but he cares too much for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We got an Among Us Webtoon now!<br/>Go  look up "The Ones Among Us" on Webtoon to read! : https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/the-ones-among-us/list?title_no=539484</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Vote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand felt nice and warm. "No, it's fine. I don't mind." She started to blush too.</p><p>Black's mind was racing as they walked together. What if everyone has died? And they're the only ones left? Is that why no one is answering?</p><p>Their best bet is to head over to the Cafeteria for emergency meeting. It was a bit of a walk.</p><p>Yellow walked a bit close to Black the whole time. (I don't want to die now. Just when I started to get closer to him...) She stopped that line of thinking. (We're going to be fine. We will get through it.)</p><p>Suddenly, the door shuts ahead of them. They're both wide-eyed and alert.</p><p>Black's reflexes kick in as something sharp headed towards the two of them. His had pulled Yellow close towards him to move her out of danger.</p><p>"Ah, interesting." A voice spoke up as the lights turned off. It was White's voice. "Smooth of you to be able to dodge me."</p><p>Yellow gasped. "White! It's you!"</p><p>White's eyes were glowing in the dark. He cackled a bit. "This game's too fun. Perhaps I should play with you two."</p><p>It was pitch black. Too dark to see.</p><p>Yellow clung close to Black. (I can't see where he is!) She tried listening to predict his movements, but wasn't able to hear him. </p><p>Black listening closely to White's footsteps. They were barely audible. </p><p>(Concentrate...) He breathed in to calm his nerves. His eyes closed, as he couldn't see anyway due to White's eyes disappearing so abruptly.</p><p>For ten minutes, Black kept protecting Yellow from sudden moves. With his self-defense, he was able to somehow grab White's arm to slam him against the wall.</p><p>White laughed. "I never met a crewmate who fought. How lovely." He moved with ease behind Yellow. His tongue lashed out in the deep darkness.</p><p>Quickly, Black's hand moved to grab onto White's tongue. The lights suddenly went on, revealing White's face.</p><p>"Enough playing around." He smirked as a bullet shot onto Black's helmet. It knocked it off. He groaned as the blood poured from the side of his temple.</p><p>"Surprised? I do have weapons too. Not much of my forte, but you kind of forced me to use it." White shrugged.</p><p>"Black!" She started to reach for him as White was aiming again. However, something distracted White. There was the sound of footsteps drawing near.</p><p>Purple caught White off guard and grabbed his hands, forcing him to shoot up instead of at them. She was struggling to catch her breath after running over. She had a fierce and determined expression as her grip on his hands didn't loosen. She kept glaring into his eyes.</p><p>(Now is my chance!) Yellow grabbed Black as quickly as she could and took off running.</p><p>White's face softened for a moment, but turned threatening. "Purple, get away from me." She managed to have the gun thrown across the room.</p><p>He grabbed her wrists forcefully, putting her against the wall. "I'll kill you." </p><p>Purple winced but managed to keep on a brave face. "Why haven't you already then?"</p><p>Purple was a bit complicated when it came to trust. She was quick to trust people at first, but it wouldn't take much to break that trust. Even though she knew that White was the impostor she still felt an urge to trust him and be near him.</p><p>"I'm saving you for last. It's part of my plan." His tone was chilling, but his eyes were conflicting. There was blood dripping unto the ground. It was his.</p><p>(That doesn't make sense. Sure, maybe he wants to save me for last for his own reasons. But I know his secret. I could tell everyone.) Purple's expression started to turn sad. "Why do you trust me not to tell them?"</p><p>The look on her face pained him for some reason. He was rather close to her too. His grip loosened a bit. "Why...would you defend a murderer? I killed so many. Even on other ships." His head sulked onto her shoulder as he bitterly laughed, "I don't get it. I know you wouldn't tell anyone, but it doesn't matter. Mostly everyone's dead. Those who are alive know."</p><p>She could feel his breathing. She was starting to get chills. This is the one who could easily kill her at any second if he chose to, and he was so close to her. He was talking to her. "You already know why. It's because I love you. Even if you wanted me to leave you alone I can't do that."</p><p>"You...." He looked at her in the eyes. His teeth gritted due to his conflict. "I guess I can't resist you, now can I?"</p><p>Her fragrance was irresistible. Not in a way he'd want to consume her. Those eyes of her glimmered as he stared into them. Softly, her kissed her as his hand was put behind her head. </p><p>Purple didn't try to push him away. Her mind was racing. (Is there really no way for us to be happy together? Will it keep going on like this?)</p><p>His lips parted from hers for a few moments. His arms wrapped around her tightly. "I was supposed to say it first. I do love you too...Like I have known you longer than I realized. Why does it hurt so badly?"</p><p>"You are going to keep going, won't you?" She asked. "Are you going to kill them still? Even though you love me?"</p><p>"Shush. Please." He ended up kissing her again. He doesn't know what to do with himself. The answer for that, he truly doesn't know. He's come this far... But what should he do now? </p><p>He stopped again. "How could you forgive me so easily?" He kept giving her kisses on her face. "Why....? Can't you hate me? It would be easier.."</p><p>Purple involuntarily giggled a little due to him kissing her face. "I...just can't do that. I can't see what you've done when I look at you. The only thing I can see is your personality that I can't help but love."</p><p>He sighed as he shook his head. (Just let me have this moment... Please... I don't have much time.)</p><p>...</p><p>Black and Yellow were heading toward the Cafeteria. They were almost to emergency button, but Black collapsed. His hand covered his wound. The bullet's edge was on the side of his head. He felt dizzy as his vision started to fade on and off. "Ugh...."</p><p>"H-hey!" Yellow ran to his side and put her hand on his back. "We're almost there! You can make it!"</p><p>His body weight made him slump to the floor. He started coughing out blood. There were signs of internal hemorrhaging. "No, Yellow. Go without me. I'm not going to make it."</p><p>She shook her head. "No way! There's no point in going if you don't come with me!"</p><p>Black weakly smiled. "I kept you safe. That's all that matters." He winced as he was in a lot of pain. "You need to stay alive. I...don't mind dying for you."</p><p>"Shhhh." She took her helmet off to reveal that she was tearing up. She helped him to take his off too and set it aside. "I'll stay here with you. I don't care what happens but you aren't going to be alone right now."</p><p>"Yellow..." He frowned due to the sight of her crying. "I.. Ugh." His hand kept wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry to do this, but it hurts me to see you this way." He went to retract his hand. He felt a bit self-conscious with his face being revealed. He wonders if she expected him to look different.</p><p>She grabbed his hand and held it. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're going to be fine though, ok? We're going to get out of here alive. Me and you will make it out together."</p><p>"Yellow... you're the first person who ever cared about me a lot." He coughed. "I didn't think someone like you would want to be near me."</p><p>"Of course I want to be near you." She put her hand on his head. "I always will, so that's why you have to keep going."</p><p>"Yellow... I want you to know..." His hand shook as he touched her face. "You're the best thing that's happened to me... I can't help, but feel strong feelings for you."</p><p>"I feel strong feelings for you too. I love you, actually." She put her hand on his hand. (Think! I have to think of some way to save him!) She thought. (Right! Medbay has medical supplies. I'm good at first aid.)</p><p> Black's expression looked surprised for a moment. Never would he thought someone as pretty as her could love someone like him.</p><p>"I-" He started to cough again.</p><p>"Hold on. I have an idea." Yellow picked him up and started to run in the direction of Medbay. When she reached it with him, she laid him down and started to get a closer inspection of the wound.</p><p>(One entry wound and no exit wound, luckily. It would have likely killed him immediately if it went through his head,) she thought. She grabbed a pair of gloves, something to clean the wound with, and bandages. She had a determined yet terrified look as she put the gloves on. "Ok, I don't have much time to do this. I'm going to have to just take it out with my hands and try to treat it."</p><p>Her heart was pounding. (I don't want to have to do this...it's going to hurt him a lot. It's his only chance to survive though. He needs to be treated as soon as possible so we can call an emergency meeting.) </p><p>Black would never have been brave enough to do this. It could be due to the adrenaline that he's dying. With his eyes closing, he slowly drew near to her. "Just in case something does happen... I...."</p><p>Unexpectedly, he kisses her as he was slow and uncertain for his survival. He didn't want to die without regrets. His love for her was so strong.</p><p>Yellow kissed him in return. (I promise I'll save you. I won't let you die.) As the kiss was ending, she put one hand on his face where the wound was at. She took a deep breath. "Ready?"</p><p>One couldn't tell if his face was red due to him blushing or was from the pain from the injury. He closed his eyes to brace himself. "Y-yes."</p><p>Yellow had to dig around in the wound for a while before she could finally grasp the bullet in between her fingers. She cringed as she was finally able to pull it out. "There...the worst part is over."</p><p>He kept a strong face, but he was biting his lip. His fists balled to calm down any pressure of pain. The blood started to gush out a bit uncontrollably.</p><p>Upon seeing this, Yellow quickly grabbed a cloth with cleaning stuff on it and pressed it against his face. (I need to clean this out, and then keep the pressure for a little bit to see if I can slow the bleeding.)</p><p>Some time had passed. Black had a tight wrap around his head to stop the bleeding and had taken NSAIDs. The pain had lessened. It was hard to tell since Black was unconscious for a bit.</p><p>Is he....?</p><p>His eyes slowly opened as he looked at Yellow. Realizing there was not any emergency meeting accomplished yet, he spoke up. "Yellow... You saved me in the midst of danger..."</p><p>"Of course." She smiled as her eyes teared up due to her relief. "You're my top priority."</p><p>With panting in between, he had a bit of trouble getting up. "And you're mine too." He blushed a bit from that statement. He couldn't believe he has someone by his side like this. Taking her hand, he nodded. "We can't delay this no further."</p><p>...</p><p>The two made their way to the cafeteria together and called an emergency meeting.</p><p>There was a loud sound echoing throughout the ship.</p><p>Pink noticed hers and Red's suit lit up as they were suddenly transported to the Cafeteria.</p><p>With helmets on, everyone alive was there.</p><p>Black felt a dread of the small numbers. (Everyone else is.....)</p><p>"We all know who it is, right?" Yellow asked. "We have to eject White."</p><p>Red nodded. "We all saw what he did."</p><p>Pink stayed quiet. She was trembling from fear a bit. She look at Purple, who was also quiet.</p><p>"White, Yellow and I heard your voice. You even sabotaged Electrical." Black reprimanded. "You shot me."</p><p>(He's still alive. Tch.) White thought. "I was with Purple. It must have been someone else." He lied.</p><p>(Am I really about to lie to them? I guess...I really was with him for most of the time,) she thought. (It's no use lying anyway though. He's going to be ejected.)</p><p>Purple avoided looking at White. "White is the impostor."</p><p>White felt a bit of a stung to his heart. He started to feel angry.</p><p>"Red's an impostor too!" He yelled as he smacked the helmet off of Red's head.</p><p>Other than Pink, everyone laid eyes upon Red in disbelief.</p><p>"Y-you..." Black started to glare at both of them.</p><p>"I don't want to kill anyone. After I met Pink my opinion of you changed," Red tried to explain. "I don't want to kill anyone unless they hurt her."</p><p>Before Yellow or Black could say something, Pink took off her helmet. She was teary eyed as she clung to Red. "Red is innocent!"</p><p>"But he killed crewmates!" White argued.</p><p>"He thought they were the impostor!" She defended. "He wouldn't have done it otherwise!"</p><p>"So he killed all those crewmates for you?!" White retorted.</p><p>"Only Cyan and Lime! He thought they were the impostor!" Pink sobbed. "I didn't want anyone to die... But I trust him because he means everything to me!"</p><p>"White, please stop this," Purple said. "I don't want anyone else to die."</p><p>Red grabbed Pink's hand. "I have grown to like most of you. I wouldn't kill anyone for no reason. It was just to keep her safe."</p><p>Most of you. White knows fully well that Red isn't fond of him. In fact, there's pure hatred. He can tell with how Red is glaring at him.</p><p>Black and Yellow exchanged looks. Black looked at Pink, how she was towards Red. He could tell that they love each other.</p><p>Voting time had started as Black didn't hesitate to vote for White. </p><p>"You killed too many. Tried to hurt Yellow. I won't forgive you." He stuttered.</p><p>White didn't respond to anything. He was eerily silent.</p><p>"Wait!" Purple pleaded. "Please, give him a chance! I've seen the good in him over and over again! I know he has a good heart!"</p><p>Yellow voted for White as well. "I'm sorry, Purple. We can't allow him to continue living with what he's done. He has to accept the consequences for all of the lives he has taken."</p><p>Pink ended up skipping. She noticed Red giving her a look.</p><p>"Sorry, Red... You know me..." She sighed sadly.</p><p>"Pink..." He sighed. (I guess I shouldn't expect her to vote someone off. This is a matter of life or death though. But,,,)</p><p>Red voted as well. Those eyes of his pierced right into White. Never again will White ever hurt Pink nor kill her. </p><p>Everyone had voted except for Purple.</p><p>"Purple. You need to-" Black was interrupted by White.</p><p>"You all have enough votes" White stated. "I accept my defeat."</p><p>(I know I have lost. Can't convince anyone at this rate.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget, we have this fanfiction drawn into a short comic! uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. An Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait!" Purple protested. "I really think that we should give him another chance. He could change just like Red did!"</p><p>"It wouldn't matter. I would die either way I go." White admitted. "I rather die this way."</p><p>Red's face was hard to read. "This is what happens when you kill people without a good reason. You should have known that they're good."</p><p>"Well, you killed two people that you should have known wasn't the impostor." White grunted. "Aside from that point, I don't think you know the truth. That our race destroyed their planet. We're at fault."</p><p>"What....?" Pink gasped.</p><p>Red was shocked to hear that too. (It does make sense though...with everything that I know about Pink...no wonder the punishment for failure was so severe. It wasn't a misunderstanding. They were trying to take over everything they could.)</p><p>"Speechless?" White questioned.</p><p>All the kills Red had done in the previous time setting. They were all innocent. Well, Lime's still a jerk anyways.</p><p>"Wh-why did your race... destroy our planet...?" Pink stuttered.</p><p>"Yes. To be superior. Some even like the taste of your flesh. Like me." White removed his helmet with a sad, toothy grin. "Or to even use you as slaves. Our planet does this to dominate the universe. 'It is an honor to defend our planet', huh, Red?"</p><p>Red glared at White. "It doesn't matter now. You lost. The rest of us will find a place."</p><p>"They will hunt for you, you know. Your punishment... do you wonder what it could be?" White asked. "Do you want to know what mine is?" He didn't let Red answer. "My homeland will be bombed if I let crewmates live. If I die or kill everyone, there wouldn't be any need for that."</p><p>"Good thing you're going to die then," Red stated coldly. "You won't have to worry about facing their punishment."</p><p>"You'll die too." White replied. "Your girl won't be able to handle that."</p><p>"Wh-what...?" Pink stuttered.</p><p>White looked at Purple subtly. He sighed. "They implanted a device in your wrist. It would spread a deadly poison that would kill you in minutes."</p><p>Purple caught on to what he was saying. (He's going to...?)<br/><br/><b><em>*TRIGGER WARNING*</em></b></p><p>Yellow saw Red take a knife out of his suit and hold it over his wrist. "Wait!" She called out. "That could kill you!"</p><p>"I have to risk it," Red said. "At least then there's a chance, even if it's a small one."</p><p>He was visibly struggling to do it. His hands were shaking. His eyes were full of fear. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Pink isn't alone."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Black glanced at White. "You better not be lying. Why are you telling us this?"</p><p>"I'm the one who was ordered to implant it." White admitted. "If this ship has its tasks completed, it would set off. I'm going to be ejected anyway."</p><p>"N-no!" Pink sobbed. "Red...! I don't want you hurt.. Ah... There must be some other way!" But there wasn't. She was terrified for him to do it. Cutting the wrist so deeply is lethal. This was too cruel. "I just love you...I..."</p><p>"It's ok, Pink." Red forced a small smile as he lowered the knife down more until it was pressing against his skin. "I can do this."</p><p>(I need to get the first aid!) Yellow shot a look towards Black hoping that he would understand, and then ran off.</p><p>The timer went off for votes. White's legs got gripped into the ejection process.</p><p>So much was happening at once. Black looked at White, as he saw he wasn't fighting it off. (He really is accepting his defeat... To save his homeland.)</p><p>Black rushed to go get some NSAIDs. He's a little slow due to his injury a little bit still.</p><p>Pink's eyes were getting blurred as she looked around desperately. Something caught her eye from a distance. Medical supplies that Yellow used on Black prior. "Over there!"</p><p>Red inhaled sharply as blood dripped onto the floor. The cut was already deep, but it wasn't deep enough. He needed to cut it more. His eyes started to fill with tears but he kept going. Pink covered her face as she was hyperventilating. It was too much for her to bare.</p><p>Yellow and Black reached Red with the supplies. (Hopefully it's not too deep. I don't know how much more he can take before the bleeding is too much.)</p><p>She looked closer at his wrist and spotted the device. "Ok, stop!" She quickly put a clean pair of gloves on and grabbed the device. She pulled it out of his wrist.</p><p>Purple kept her eyes on White as a realization hit her. (I shouldn't keep living either. If I die...it would be for the best of everyone.)</p><p>She reached towards White as she closed her eyes. (I won't cry even though my fate is tragic. I deserve this.)</p><p>"Purple, no!" White tried to push her away, but she wouldn't budge. "You need to live." His voice was angry and emotional.</p><p>Pink's hands shook as she applied the bandage wrap around Red's wrist. She kept sobbing in hopes to stop the bleeding. It was really bad with the blood gushing out.</p><p>"I need to sit down." Red warned her before he sat so she didn't mess up the bandages. She sat down with him to continue. Red's eyes were starting to close as he was losing consciousness. (I have to stay alive! Pink still needs me!)</p><p>"N-no.. Red!" Pink cried. She grabbed the dissolvable NSAIDs. She dropped it. She struggled to get one out of the bottle due to her anxiety. She managed to get a couple pills out while dropping others onto the ground. "Please, take this." She offered near his mouth with her tears dripping unto the ground.</p><p>Red did his best to take the pill. He was barely able to. His breathing was heavy due to the pain. "Pink..." He took her hand weakly. "Sorry..."</p><p>"D-don't apologize! Just live, please!" She wept as she put her forehead against his hand.</p><p>"I'll try." He had a small smile on his face as more tears fell. (I don't want to die. I don't want to leave her. But maybe...I deserve death just like White does. I'm not innocent. What I've done isn't something that can be forgiven. It's not something I can atone for.)</p><p>Her hands placed on the sides of his face. Her thumbs wiped away his tears. "H-hey. Don't become a c-crybaby like me. I said I would protect you." She cried harder as she was hoping and praying that all she's done was enough. "I-if you die, I don't know what I would do. I'd die for you too!"</p><p>"I'll be fine," he tried to reassure it. "It just...hurts a little..."</p><p>The loud sound of the ejection was taking place. As Pink was sobbing, she and everyone's attention looked towards Purple and White.</p><p>"Purple! No...." Pink's eyes widened. Regret was taking place in her mind. Purple was her friend. They didn't get a chance to know each other more. If only she did. She noticed how Purple was looking at White.</p><p>(Oh....) Just like how Pink would die for Red, Purple would do it for White.</p><p>But it looked like he was upset and yelling at her for it. "You're so stubborn! You can't die with me! Live! You have a chance!!"</p><p>"I can...but I shouldn't." Purple held onto him. "It's better this way."</p><p>"You could live." His hands gripped onto her back. They were shaking. "I decided to be ejected to give you that chance.. Haha..." He was bitterly laughing as if there was anguish in his voice. "I love you too much, you foolish girl."</p><p>"You should know by now that I'll never do the smart thing," she stated. "I believe what I'm doing is right though."</p><p>To be this close to him would usually cause some sort of fear. Even though she was scared, she wasn't scared of him. "I hope the stars are beautiful tonight," she whispered.</p><p>With an aggressive force, White and Purple were thrown into space. It ripped her helmet off in the process. White knew that crewmates can't last long without oxygen as he drew his lips towards hers. His arms were wrapped tightly around her.</p><p>"They're not as beautiful as you." He managed to say as he kissed her to comfort her. Death was near. He wanted her to feel loved near the very end.</p><p>Purple managed to ignore the bright twinkling lights around them and just focus on White. (It's just us here. Finally, a moment alone together. This time it doesn't have to end as long as we're alive.)</p><p>The ship was getting more distant from them. As they spiral into space, they both felt a bittersweet feeling.</p><p>Black and Yellow left Pink and Red alone. Red has passed out when Purple and White were launched into space. Their tasks had to be completed as the ship can be at risk now. Pink's tears were falling onto Red's face. She caressed his cheek as it laid upon her lap.</p><p>"Red... Wake up.... Please...." She cried as she feared for the worst. So much loss had happened on this journey. Losing Red would be the worst for her. (If he dies, should I die too? To be able to meet again?)</p><p>Some kind of fate had decided for Pink and Red to be alive again. Space could conflict with time. That could be it. What if this was their only chance? There's no way she could imagine a life without him. Aside from Purple, he was the only person who accepted her fully for who she is.</p><p>Red's face twitched a bit. A blurry image of Pink appeared in his mind. (She's the reason...why I did anything this time around. So I will keep trying to live for her. I'm not done yet.)</p><p>His eyes started to open slowly. His eyes felt unaccustomed to the light due to him being unconscious. He closed them again and took in a shuddering breath. (It's ok. Just breathe.)</p><p>Her eyes glossed over. The anxiety settled down a little bit. (His eyes opened for a bit! He's...ok?)</p><p>Her fingers went through his hair in a loving manner. "It will be ok... Everything will be ok...." She comforted him as she was also saying it to herself too. "Stay calm. You'll be fine..."</p><p>"I believe you..." He forced out the words. His throat felt dry. The feeling of her touching his hair helped him to relax. He still wasn't used to being comforted. He wasn't used to that loving touch.</p><p>She wiped away her tears that fell on him. "Do you need anything? I could grab you a water here." She didn't stop playing with his hair a little bit.</p><p>He nodded. "Water." It was a simple reply due to the fact that he was still in some pain.</p><p>"Ok, um...I'll have to move to get it." She felt worried having his head on the ground. "Will you be ok for a moment?"</p><p>He wasn't really sure what the answer to that was, but he nodded anyway. (I don't really want her to move, but I am pretty thirsty.)</p><p>Pink gently moved his head off her lap. She ran as fast as she could. Clumsily, she kept bumping into things on the way there. There was water bottles stored in a container. Taking one out, she made her way back to Red. She had her one hand lift his head and offered him water. "Here. Sorry I for the wait."</p><p>(You hardly even took a minute.) He smiled. He took a drink of the water.</p><p>She didn't stop helping him drink the water. She waited until he was done drinking the whole thing. It took some time, but the water was gone. "How are you feeling? Um..." Her eyes started to water up again. She can't help but feel emotional still.</p><p>"Hey, don't cry again," he said. "I'm fine. You did a good job of helping me."</p><p>"I was worried. I can't help it." She sniffled. "I care about you so much..."</p><p>He laughed quietly. "Well...we did it. For now at least, we're all safe."</p><p>"How is your wrist?" She asked.</p><p>"It still hurts quite a bit." He decided not to try to move it around. He didn't want to possibly cause more bleeding. "It isn't bleeding as much though. That's what's important."</p><p>Pink looked towards one of the windows. "White... Even though he did awful things... Killed others... Hurt me... But... He.. still told you the truth." She looked down towards Red. "You're alive."</p><p>She can tell Red still hated White. Especially by the mention of his name.</p><p>"He may have told the truth, but the past is still there." Red looked away. "I can't forgive him so easily. He killed you... Hurt you."</p><p>She put on a sympathetic smile. The two of them went through a lot together. </p><p>"I understand." She replied.</p><p>There was a hint of pink on her cheeks. Red lying on her lap like this gave her a warmth feeling. That anxious emotion went away as she knows Red is ok now. Since he's fine, it was making her feel this way.</p><p>Red chuckled. "Getting flustered now? I hope it's not too much. I'm comfortable right now. Your lap's like a pillow."</p><p>"I-I'm not!" Pink denied as her blush worsened. She noticed Red's grin towards her. It made it worse.</p><p>Red used his good hand to poke her cheek. "Don't worry. It's cute."</p><p>She giggled as she put her hand on top of his. For a moment, she paused.</p><p>"Red. What should we do now?" She asked.</p><p>This ship was heading towards Red's planet. They both know this ship won't travel forever.</p><p>"I don't know..." He admitted. "We will have to find somewhere to live somehow I suppose."</p><p>"Will you miss your planet?" She questioned.</p><p>"I don't know," he replied. "I'm still a little confused about all of this. The way they treated us...it wasn't right, but it doesn't feel wrong. Maybe it's because I was just used to it. It's hard to see the others there as bad people when I grew up around them."</p><p>"Can..." She hesitated and then continued, "...you tell me about that? About yourself? I want to know everything about you since we're a couple."</p><p>He nodded. "The training I went through was rough. I trained almost all hours of the day without rest. Usually, it was physically unless they did a special course on manipulation and deception. It started when I was little, because I was seen as promising to them."</p><p>"When you were little...?" She repeated. She couldn't fathom the fact he was trained from a young age. The fact that this has been going on for years.</p><p>How many planets have they destroyed? Conquered? That is troubling to think about. Why seek so much power? How corrupted...</p><p>"What about your family?" She wondered.</p><p>"I didn't see them much," he admitted. "I usually only went home at night after training or if I was sick. I don't really remember what they were like."</p><p>(So.... He never spent time with them. That's just too sad.) She frowned. "You must have been so lonely."</p><p>Even though Pink had a lot of people who hated her, she did have a loving family to keep her going. She doesn't know if they're alive or not.... With the planet being destroyed and impostors... they may just be....</p><p>She shook her head. She can tell there was loneliness in Red's eyes when he talked about his past.</p><p>"Red... I'll be your family." She blurted.</p><p>"Forever?" He asked. "I...would be happy with that."</p><p>"Yes! I'll always be by your side."</p><p>To be a family...that would mean...</p><p>She started to blush after realizing what she said.</p><p>"You're adorable when you're blushing." He laughed. "Thank you for staying with me through all of this."</p><p>"You were always near me when I needed you." She twiddled her fingers. "I must thank you for always protecting me. And for your mercy."</p><p>Red started to rub her hand with one of his. (It was the most basic thing I could have done after my actions in the past. Seeing your beautiful face, I could never bring you harm. I just knew. To think I was going to bring you harm.) he thought.</p><p>Pink tilted her head as she noticed he was quiet. "What are you thinking about?" She smiled as she softly squeezed his good hand.</p><p>"I'm just thinking about the past," he stated. He seemed somewhat sad. "I guess it is just that though. The past. It's time to move on."</p><p>Pink shyly leaned forward towards him. "Yes. I will always be willing to listen to your troubles. You can depend on me now."</p><p>He nodded. "I know. Thank you. I will always cherish you."</p><p>Pink and Red shared some sweet moments together. Both relieved for the other's safety, yet filled with sadness for everyone else's demise.</p><p>Red didn't care for Lime nor White.</p><p>With Red getting the rest he needed, Pink and him went to finish her last tasks. The ship was maintained.</p><p>The couples held onto each other as they awaited their final destination.</p><p>...</p><p>A safe haven was found.</p><p>A planet that was off the charts as it was hidden in a black hole.</p><p>It was a tough ride into the vortex. It was like yesterday that Pink remembered.</p><p>Four years ago, they had a life or death situation. The skies aren't what Pink is used to compared to her planet. It's always a shade of lavender, which reminds her of her old friend, Purple. There are three moons.</p><p>When Pink arrived to this planet, she had a bit of a breakdown from all the loss. Just that it hit her all at once.</p><p>The natives of the planet are friendly. They have some sort of power that conceals them from other planets. They decided to keep Pink, Red, Black and Yellow safe. They were all thankful.</p><p>Black and Yellow are married after a year residing on the planet. They already have a baby on the way.</p><p>With Pink's hand holding Red's, she was taken into this beautiful field-like area. Almost looked like something from a fantasy book.</p><p>"How long must my eyes be close-" Pink stopped as she felt something slip onto her ring finger.</p><p>"You can open them now." As Pink's eyes opened Red had a warm smile. "You said we should spend forever together, but we should make it official."</p><p>Pink looked at the ring on her finger. Then at him. Then back at her hand. She kept doing that to process what was happening. "You mean....?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yes." He touched her cheek. "Pink, let's get married."</p><p>"Yes!!!" She felt so giddy as her arms outstretched towards him. Making him lose his balance, she glomped him into the ground as she rubbed her cheek against him. "I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonn-"</p><p>She was already crying.</p><p>Red laughed and started to rub her head. His eyes were starting to tear up as well. "Look at me. Even I'm crying now."</p><p>She giggled. "I can't tell if that's your tears or my tears on my cheek."</p><p>"Probably a mix of both," he joked.</p><p>A gentle breeze blew as Pink backed up and stared at him. Her smile shined the brightest on this day.</p><p>Against the sky overhead she looked so free compared to before. They both were free. He could only smile as he gazed at her face.</p><p>(I'm ready to spend my life with you. I'm excited for our life together.) Those are the things he would have said if he wasn't at a loss for words.</p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It feels weird that this has ended. Now I feel empty. ;w;<br/>Feel free to request writing prompts for Banunu and I if you want us to add more!</p><p>Anyways, go check out our Webtoon based on this fanfic: "The Ones Among Us" on Webtoons!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>